


Redemption and Love

by fireangel76



Series: Of all possible realities ... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Childbirth, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Odin's Parenting, Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parent Frigga, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Thor, Romance, Thor Feels, Thor: The Dark World, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 42,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My story is set just as Thor Dark Worls begins but even if much of the main events will remain the same I ll take a complete spin on Loki as Thor tries to discover who is the puppet master after the invasion and deals with the consequences. Will Loki be able to prove himself worthy and stay out of Thanos reach? Will he learn from mortals what he couldn t in Asgard? Find peace, love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where no harm can come

Redemption and Love

…will find you even if you´re not searching

Loki´s journey to redemption will be hard but at the end he might just find all he ever wanted, to be loved ...

CHAPTER 1

FRIGGA: Loki.  
LOKI: Hello mother. Have I made you proud?  
FRIGGA: Please, don’t make this worse.  
LOKI: Define worse?  
ODIN: Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone  
Frigga leaves the throne room.  
LOKI: (As he laughs) I really don’t see what all the fuss is about?  
ODIN: Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Where ever you go there is war, ruin and death.  
LOKI: I went down down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God. Just like you.  
ODIN: We are not Gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do.  
LOKI: Give or take 5,000 years  
ODIN: All this because Loki desired… a throne.  
LOKI: It is my birthright!  
ODIN: Your birthright … was to die! As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock.

ODIN continues as Loki stares in disbelief: If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me.  
LOKI: If I’m for the axe then for Mercy’s sake, just swing it. It’s not that I don’t love our little talks it’s just… I don’t love them.  
ODIN: Frigga is the only reason you’re still alive, and you’ll never see her again. You’ll spend the rest of your days in the dungeon.  
LOKI: And what of Thor? You’ll make that witless oaf King while I rot in chains?  
ODIN: Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He’ll bring order to the nine realms and then, yes … he will be King.

The guards walk him out of the throne room towards the dungeons but first they are going to frisk him.

No! He thinks, if any of them talks about it they´ll want answers I´m not willing go give.

How to avoid it? I´m still in chains and they are not likely to take them off until I´m in my cell.

Dammit! If only they didn’t look so fresh …

He could feel his heart thumping faster s the distance to the dungeons reduced, maybe if I throw a tantrum they´ll believe it and let me keep my shirt on, they can frisk me all they want, but I won´t let them undress me. Or if I raise enough of a hell they won’t notice- although he doesn’t believe it.

He´s so into planning he misses Thor walking a few meters from him, he´s probably on this way to double check Loki´s cell security, so when Loki starts raising his voice at the guards and making as much rattle about being a prince and not wanting to be undressed before them it only takes a heart beep for Thor to walk into the room.

Hello brother! Come to see them humiliate me? Does this works for you? They already frisked me why can´t I have some dignity left?

After all you have done you think you still have some dignity? - An enraged Thor answers him as he tries to pull Loki´s shirt off.

Loki tries so desperately to keep him from getting a hold on him that his shirt tears apart which causes his older brother to gasp.

Out! -He thunders to the guards –I want to speak to my brother alone-.

Everyone leaves leaving the two brothers alone.

-What!? – Loki snarls

-What do you mean by what?! Explain these- he shouts at him a mix of concern and anger.

-When you go missing for a year lots of things can happen to you! Things just happen – calmly states Loki.

-Loki, stop that and tell me who did this to you and why-

-Like you cared. Aren´t you going to lock me for good? Just do it and leave me alone. These doesn’t concern you-

-Those are really fresh. I´d say just a couple of days before you tried to conquer Midgard with the Teseract. Don´t tell me is not my business. The last time we saw each other you said to me that you never wanted a throne and the next time I see you that´s exactly what you´re aiming for. I´m not as smart as you but I would be a fool of I didn´t saw the connection.

Brother – Loki said his voice reflecting the trembling that had come upon him- let it go, please! It serves no purpose. Just forget it, and take me to my cell where no harm can come.

Thor hadn’t noticed the redness and moist that was threatening to pour out of Loki´s eyes. He felt pity for him, why would he feel this way after all that Loki had done? Why? But he did, he wasn´t going to leave the matter alone, but he could give Loki a respite.

All right, for the moment I´ll leave it alone, I´ll call back the guards and you will cooperate with them.

Not even Loki had realized he was holding his breath until he found the words – Thank you.

 

_Please review, but be nice, english is not my mother language though my story seems to flow much better than it would on spanish._


	2. Sygn

CHAPTER II

Thor couldn´t take his mind of what he had seen, the bruising could have happened during the battle, but the scars. Those awful scars wrapping Loki´s body, he knew they had to be from a flogging. The mere though send shivers through his spine.

Who could have done this? Who could´ve scared his brother so much that he rather keeps quiet?

He had reached the healers room, he needed to find Sygn. She was one of the best healers and a very trustworthy person. He needed her to treat Loki’s wounds without their parents finding out, not that Odin would care he was too angry at Loki to care, he was too proud to admit Loki´s actions hurt him because he still lived him. And Frigga, she would freak out if she knew, she´d even try to set him free, which wouldn´t be the best thing considering how powerful a mage Loki was and how scared he looked. No, Loki would be safer for the time being on his cell –where no harm can come- he had said to him. Thor suspected it meant no harm could come to Loki there.

The scars … how could someone do that to his little brother? They traced all over of his body, his chest as well as his back, and there was something odd about the way they looked as if something hot had been used to make them. The thought of Loki getting that kind of punishment made him feel sick.

Sygn stopped his train of thought when she saluted him.

-Thor, what are you doing here, are you hurt?

-Hello Sygn, no I´m ok but I need a favor.

-What do you need? – said Sygn with a smile

-I need you to go to the dungeons and treat Loki for some wounds, but I need you to be discreet, don’t tell anyone but me of what you´ll see-

-You are intriguing me Thor, but I´ll do as you ask-

-Thank you Sygn-

With that Thor left the healing rooms towards his chambers, he needed to think, could Loki has been forced into invading Midgard? And who could have done it sticking Loki’s heart with so much fear?

His brother could be many things, but not a coward, he wouldn´t be so easily spooked.

Thor kept thinking as he showered, he touched the scar Loki gave him recently and started to wonder if his brother hadn´t really wanted to injure him. He could have killed me or the others during the battle, why didn´t he tried?

 


	3. Sygn´s Patient

Sygn arrived at the dungeons, she´d only been there once but the remembered the procedure so she didn’t had anything on her that could be used as a weapon but she carried a portable Soul Forge which would make her job easier and faster.

Thor already had given orders to the guards to take her to Loki, his cell was on a corner so no much privacy could be expected, not that she wanted some but Thor´s request to be discreet would be hard to keep. As if they had read her mind the guards told her that she had half an hour before they returned for her.

Loki looked both surprised and intrigued about her presence but didn´t said a word.

-I´m here at your brother´s request- she finally said

Loki seemed about to protest when she continued – he asked me to treat you for some wounds with total discretion a promise I intend to keep unless you make a scene-

Loki let out a sigh as he said – Well, let´s get to it- saying this he took off his shirt which caused Sygn to let out a muffled gasp, she surely had seen worst wounds but not too many. The wounds looked untreated; as she started to examine one of the scars on Loki´s back he winced at her touch.

-I´m sorry, do they hurt much?-Sygn asked

-Not as much as they used to- Loki simply stated not turning around.

-Can you tell me anything that would help me choosing the best treatment for them?-

-I don´t think so-

-All right, I´ll apply some medicine to them, brace yourself it might sting a lot-

-Please sit-

Loki sited at the bed which was really the only place he could sit in as Sygn started to treat his wounds Loki bit his lower lip trying not to scream, though Sygn touch was gentle the ointment she was applying on his wound did sting a lot. He closed his eyes fighting off the tears he could feel forming.

Although Sygn was very fast it seemed like an eternity, Loki was feeling lightheaded and soon he had to find support on a little table beside his bed.

I´m finished- Sygn told him – you can put your shirt on now. Lay on the bed now I need to check you with the Soul Forge.

Loki felt glad he could lie down, he didn´t wanted Sygn to see how weak he was feeling.

Sygn started making a recording with the Soul Forge, she knew the guards would be getting back soon so she wouldn´t have time to do a full checkup right there, but she could review the recording later.

Although she didn’t say a word about it, she knew the treatment has taken his toll on Loki, but thankfully next time wouldn´t be as trialing. She prepared some medicine and gave it to Loki –Drink it, it will help you rest-

As soon as he had taken it the guards appeared.

-I´ll come back tomorrow to check on you-

-To torture me a little more – Loki said with a sad smile

-You´re going to be a very complaining patient, aren´t you?-

-You can bet on it- Loki replied as his smile seemed warmer.

Sygn was glad to get out of the dungeons, the air seemed so stuffed and stale in them, she craved for fresh air and sunlight. Then she returned to the healing rooms she had a recording to examine.

 

_Please review. It´s my first story_


	4. Loki´s Soul Recording

Thor walked on Sygn as she finished examining the recording, she was looking rather unhappy almost angry.

-Are you all right Sygn? You seem disturbed-

-Thor, I didn´t hear you coming in, well I must admit I´m not overly fond of Loki, but after examining his soul recording I feel sorry for him.

-Thor look at her intently – What do you mean?-

-There´s evidence of several broken bones including ribs, nose and fingers which are fully healed, as well as some hairline fractures on arms and legs which are still healing, all evidence of him taking some serious beatings for a long period of time until recently –then she added – I discarded the most recent ones believing they are from Midgard battle and the older ones which could be dated before he went missing. What happened to him?-

-I don´t know Sygn he won´t tell me. I was hoping you could shed a light onto what happened to him all the time he was missing-

-If I had to guess, I´d said he was being tortured on daily bases- Sygn stated bluntly.

Thor paled at her words. He knew something bad had happened to Loki but he didn´t expected such an outcome.

-Are you sure? - He asked

-Yes, the wounds you sent me to treat are probably the most recent injuries he sustained- she paused – he was flogged with some king of magic fire-whip and the wounds were left untreated probably to make a point-

Thor felt at lost; Loki could have been forced to invade Midgard? To steal the Teseract? But who could have force him to do it? How his brother did escape the void? Too many questions without answers and he had no time to search for them. Odin had ordered him to leave and restore peace on the Nine Realms, but how could be leave Loki knowing what he knew.

-Thank you Sygn, could you keep visiting him until he´s fully healed?-

-You didn’t need to ask Thor, of course I will-

-I bid you farewell I´m, leaving in the morning to restore the peace on the Realms-

-Be careful Thor, and don´t worry over Loki, he´ll be fine-

-Thanks again Sygn, goodnight-

Thor walked out of the healer’s room with a heavy heart, he had seen his brother conflicted by the invasion while fighting him – it´s too late- the word haunted him.

I see no choice, he thought. I´ll have to tell mother, she´d the best person to help him. They always have been very close; I just hope I can convince her to keep all this to herself for the moment.

He went to their parents’ chamber hoping Odin would still be out on official business, and was relief when he found his mother alone by the terrace.

-Mother?-

-Yes Thor – Frigga answered she did seem a tad sad this night.

-I need to speak you about Loki, alone-

She looked at him deeply intrigued- What about? I don´t think there´s nothing else to say, your father won´t allow me to see him-

-Please mother, it´s important, and I need you to promise you won´t do anything rushed.-

-I promise- she answered – we can go to the gardens if you would like more privacy-

-I think my chambers would keep this from unintended ears-

-All right, but you´re being awfully cautious what´s wrong?-

-I´d rather tell you on my chambers-

-Then, let´s go-

Thor couldn´t remember doing something harder that telling his mother what he had learned about Loki´s missing time.

The tears … the rage … and the impotence.

His mother´s heart was broken … she couldn´t even hold his youngest son, she couldn´t comfort him which pained her the most.

-I wished I didn’t had to tell you mother, but father ordered me to leave in the morning and I can´t leave Loki alone...-he stated while looking at the ground, he felt ashamed he had to burden his mother with such knowledge.

-Oh Thor! It´s not your fault- she said reading his face- you didn´t knew either, and if you hadn´t been around the dungeons when Loki argued with the guards, we wouldn´t knew. But why haven’t you told your father?-

-I don´t think he´ll forgive Loki that easily, no matter the evidence. He´s too angry-

-You may be right, this isn´t the best moment to tell him, he has too much on his mind and blames Loki for the uprising in the Realms-

-Well, he´s right about that-Thor quickly responded.

-I know he is, that’s why we should keep this from him until time is right- her mother added.

-Sygn will continue visiting Loki until he is fully healed, but how will you keep an eye on him afterwards with father prohibition?-

-Oh, I´ll think of something- Frigga answered with a mischievous smile.

I hadn´t noticed that´s where he takes that from- Thor smiled as he realized it was the same gesture he´d seen on his brother´s face more than once.

-Should I visit him and tell him what we know? That you´re going to find the way to keep in contact-

-No, I think it´s better you don´t. You know your brother, if you charge down on his rescue he will shut us down. We must give him time to heal, and not only from his wounds …-

Thor nodded in agreement.

-Can I walk you back to your chambers?-

-Of course son-Frigga answered with a smile-I expect you to come back to us unharmed, be careful-

-I will mother, don´t worry. There’s too much to do over here, the Realms won´t keep me long-

With that he took his mother hand in his and placed it on his arm walking her out of his room.

 

_How you like it so far? Please review_


	5. A welcomed surprise

It had been a couple of weeks since Sygn started visiting Loki, the scars on his body nearly gone except for some fine lines that traced over his skin.

-Thank you- escaped from his lips the day before

-You need no to thank me but …-she stopped

To my brother – he finished on his mind. Some wounds take longer to heal, and the one´s you can´t see always take the longest.

He knew it has been his fault, even if he couldn´t bring himself to admit it, but the pain of his true origin caused him was still too fresh on his mind.

-I can´t say I´ve enjoyed our visits-she said interrupting his thoughts- but I must admit I´ll miss them-

Loki looked up at her, he felt a miss at words, it wasn´t that he enjoyed her visits either, but he had gotten used to them, and now he´ll be back to being alone, maybe that´s what he deserved, after all it had been his fault.

-I can always hurt myself so we can continue your visits- he said half-meaning it.

-Don´t you dare-Sygn said with a frown-I you harm yourself I´ll most definitely won´t come-

-I was just kidding-Loki said, not entirely sure of why he had said such a thing. Maybe loneliness

-You´d better be truthful about that-Sygn answered still rather angry at his comment.

-I have something for you-she stated trying to still sound angry, as she hand him quickly what seemed to be a little blue gem- it´s from your mother- she said with a smile-

Loki hold it hard to his chest in disbelief, he hadn´t seen or heard anyone but Sygn since he was locked in. Now his mother Frigga reached for him, she was the only one that always had been there for him, and it pained him not to be able to see her.

-Thank you – he quickly answered

-You are welcome-Sygn said as her smile grew larger

-I bid you farewell my prince, I hope you find peace-

-I bid you farewell my little torturer, I´ll miss you- Loki answered trying to bother Sygn with the mean nickname, but she didn´t cared she gotten used to it, and she knew it was just Loki being Loki, he didn’t meant it.

With that she departed leaving him to his thoughts and with the small gem.

It seems to be magic the thought, but what sort of magic? The cell barriers would block any sort of magic that tried to get out; he learned that the hard way, he could do magic in his cell just as long it wasn´t reaching out. He winced at the memory of the pain the barrier caused him when he tried to play a trick on the guards, he wasn’t eager to try that again.

Then as answering his thoughts the gem glittered, his heart missed a beat as he recognized the shape that formed –Mother- he said. He could feel the rears washing over his face but he didn´t minded, he thought he would never see her face again.

-Loki, my love – her mother answered him, her smile matching his.

 

_Please, pretty please review, do you like it so far? If you don´t please be kind._


	6. The Jotun Runt

Loki is in his cell as he watches the prisoners file past.

LOKI: Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful.  
FRIGGA: The books I sent, do they not interest you?  
LOKI: Is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading?  
FRIGGA: I’ve done everything in my power to make you comfortable.  
LOKI: Have you? Does Odin share your concern?  
[Frigga says nothing]  
LOKI: Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient, them asking after me day and night.  
FRIGGA: You know full well that your actions brought you here.  
LOKI: My actions? I was merely giving truth to the lie that I’ve been fed my entire life. That I was born to be a king.  
FRIGGA: A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?  
LOKI: A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself.  
FRIGGA: Your father -  
LOKI [losing his temper]: He’s not my father!  
FRIGGA: Then am I not your mother?  
[Loki hesitates, realizing that to deny Odin as his father, he must also deny Frigga.]  
LOKI: You’re not.  
[Frigga forces a smile, but there are tears in her eyes. She steps closer to Loki.]  
FRIGGA: Huh. Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.

Loki regretted what he had just said to her, shaking his head he tries to hold her hand, but it comes right through hers. As he looks down he says to her -I wish you weren´t just an astral projection-

I know love, I´ll tell you something you hadn´t thought about – Frigga answers him – You´re fat5her and I chose to be your parents, not even Thor can make that claim. Odin could have left you to die onJotunheim, or he could have given you away, but he chose to keep you because he loved you.

And then he thought me jotuns were monsters – Loki spitefully answered.

-We both made mistakes, all parents do even when they have their children´s best interest at heart. I would give my life if I could change it, I knew we should have told you the truth long ago, but we … I was selfish and a fool hoping you would never find out.

-I wish I didn´t, I wish I could still be your child- Loki says as he looks at hers tears on his eyes –But I´m not your child, I´m the monster aesir parents tell their children about-

-Oh Loki, you are still my child, no matter how many mistakes you have made, I still hold hope in my heart, that someday you will forgive us and forgive yourself.

-I can´t do that, I´m the monster, remember? No matter how much I try I will never be like Thor or Odin. I´ll always be the jotun runt. You taught me to hate them, why shouldn´t I hate myself for being what I am? How can I expect any of you to feel something other than contempt?

I tried to prove myself to him, to you, to Thor, and all I ended up was pain-

-It wasn´t the way, you know it. Destroying Jotunheim wasn´t the way to prove anything, it was just you trying to get even-

Just as she had ended her statement her chamber door opened, it was Thor he finally returned from his mission. She casted her hand over her own blue gem fading Loki´s projection.

-Mother, are you all right? You seem disturbed – Thor asked her as the embraces her.

-Don´t worry son, we always end up fighting- Frigga answers him with a sad smile.

-How is he? -Thor asks her as she looks into his eyes

-Stubborn, but that isn´t new.-

-No it´s not has he tell you anything about …-

-No- Frigga interrupts him –He refuses entirely to talk of the matter. But let´s forget about Loki for a moment. How are you? Have you finally brought peace to the Nine Realms?-

-Yes, I have- Thor answers with a big smile.

_As Thor Dark World story unfolds I see no pint on telling you all of the story, which you already know so I´ll just tell you the parts I´ve changed and you can assume the rest goes ahead as the story you already know._


	7. Dark Elves Attack

Loki is so bored lying on his bed at his cell, an empty cup being thrown and catch over and over again when commotion rises up as Algrim transforms into Kurse and smashes one of the inmates into the energy shield to get out.

Loki keeps watching the turmoil with curiosity as Algrim opens the other prisoner’s cells but his own and leaves through the stairs on the left.

-Just as well- Loki says undisturbed, then changes his mind – I´ve got a bad feeling about this – as he turns to find his blue gem – why mother didn´t cast a spell on this so I could call her)-he knew the answer, so Odin wouldn´t accidently find out they were seeing each other.

-All I can do is wait. - he stated with a frown on his face- I hate this-. He sat back on his bed hand over his hair trying to keep at bay the feeling that something really bas was happening.

He didn´t had to wait for long as the gem glittered and his mother appeared.

-Are you ok? What´s happening? A strange looking prisoner broke out-

-Loki, there´s no time to explain right now I need your help-

-But I can´t help you from over here, you know the magic barrier won´t allow me- he said feeling useless.

-You can, just do as I say, the magic barrier won´t hurt you as long as you don´t try to get the magic out. I just need you to create a diversion-

-I´m listening-Loki swiftly answers –What do you need me to do?

Frigga explains him her plan quickly, she´ll divert the dark elves attention from Jane Foster, Thor´s lady friend but if something goes wrong he´ll create a secondary diversion.

-I´ll let the gem channel on for the moment hide- she tells him as the door opens.

Malekith and Algrim come in looking for the aether vessel, Jane Foster. Frigga fools them with an illusion of Jane, but it doesn´t take long for them to find out as they close on her Loki´s projection reveals himself dressed on his armour as he threatens them to release Frigga and fight him.

Algrim thrown his sword at him, as it passes through the astral projection Frigga tells Malekith – I won´t tell you anything- he replies –I believe you- as Algrim pulls out a dagger meaning to kill Frigga with it.

-No! - Loki screams in despair as he does the only thing he can think off … getting his magic out to create a magic barrier to protect her, the pain is excruciating but all he can think off is trying to save his mother.

As he blacks out and the spell fades Thor walks into the room, at the same time Algrim´ s dagger gets through the barrier and injures Frigga, only Thor swift reaction saves her from a second blow as he strikes Malekith with his lightning instantly blackening one side, but he and Algrim run to the balcony. Thor throws his hammer, knocking them over the edge but as he runs forward, a harrow ship flies up and past, out of even Mjolnir’s range. They have escaped.

Just as they get away Odin enters the room to find his queen bleeding in the floor.

-I´m sorry-she says – I should have been more careful-

-Don´t say anything, you are going to be all right- Odin says to her as he carries her into the healing rooms. Thor follows them.

-It was a close call-Sygn tells Thor – A few centimeters more and she wouldn´t be here with us.-

As he walks into the room where his parents are he sees Odin holding Frigga hands on his own, he stops in the doorway not wanting to interrupt them.

-I almost lose you-

-But you didn´t Frigga answers him. I´ll be fine you have a reign to attend to, besides- she already seen Thor at the entrance –Thor can look after me-Odin turns to see his son.

-All right- he says. but I´ll come back as soon as I can-

-I know you will- he kisses her as he leaves.

-Take care of your mother while I return-

-I will father-Thor answers him

-Come here Thor-Frigga smiles at him as she extends her hand to receive his as Odin leaves the room.

-It was a close call mother, we´re very lucky to have you still with us-Thor states.

-It wasn’t luck Thor- she tells him as she closes her eyes and with a sigh tell shim –It was Loki, he saved me, he cast a protective barrier over me but he shouldn´t have, ii could have killed him- he can see the tears as she opens her eyes-Please Thor, go to the dungeons, make sure he´s all right.

Thor stares her in disbelief, he knows the dungeons magic barrier effects as well as his brother does, he´s having his mind blown over his mother´s confession.

-I´ll go mother, don´t worry. I´m, sure he´s all right- he finally tells her, not completely sure it´s the truth.

His heart skips a beat when he reaches Loki´s cell to find him passed out on the floor holding still a smoking black gem on his right hand.

He enters the cell afraid his brother didn´t make it and he would have to tell his mother off his fate when he feels Loki´s breathing as he turn him over.

-Brother- he shouts at him as he tries to revive him.

-Mmm …- Loki complains at his efforts to awaken him when the memories of what just happened come back to him causing him to jump only to fall back to the floor where Thor caught him.

He was too exhausted – mother? – he manages to ask.

-She´s all right- Thor answers him smiling – She´s in the healing rooms, she´ll be all right. Don´t worry soon you will have her admonishing you for what you did. She was worried about the consequences of your spell.

-Oh, I´ll never hear the end of it-Loki answers with a sigh as he closes his eyes.

-Brother – Thor shouts at him as he shakes Loki

-Thor, stop that. I´m not dying I´m just too worn out, leave me alone. I need to sleep-

-All right Loki, you earned your rest-Thor answers as he carries his brother’s body from the floor unto his bed.

-Mother is alive- Loki tells to himself as he smiles and allows sleep come over him.

 

_Hope you like it so far, please review. I couldn´t kill Frigga she´s the only one that´s keeping Loki together._


	8. Dark World

Thor has asked Odin to let him take Jane from Asgard to keep Malekith from attacking them, Odin won´t hear about it, angered by the attack on his queen. As Heimdall reminds him about Loki´s ability to travel the paths between realms Thor feel conflicted, he doesn’t want to ask his brother for help, but he has no other choice.

-You can´t ask that off your brother –Frigga says to him as he tells her off his plans.

-I don’t have a choice mother.-

-Loki is the only one that can get us from Asgard, you know it-

-Yes- his mother answers with a sigh – I do. But that doesn´t mean I like it.-

-Do you think he´ll agree to come?

-Yes, he will he´s also as stubborn as your father, he´ll want the dark elves to pay for hurting me. But do you think you can trust him? He´s quite unpredictable you know-

-I don´t have to trust him.-

-All right you´d better go before it´s too late-

-I´ll see you soon mother don´t worry-Thor says as he leaves the room.

-I always worry – Frigga answers too low for Thor to hear – The tree of you always give me a reason to worry.

Thor approaches Loki´s cell.

\- Thor. After all this time, and now you come to visit me. Why? Is mother ok?-

\- Yes, she is all right-

\- No thanks to you- Loki shouts at him – I could´ve protected her-

-But you weren´t there-

-And who´s fault was it? Who put me in here?-  
-Stop it, I haven’t come to argue with you, instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament.-  
\- Go on.-  
-Vengeance for what they did to mother. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you; vengeance. And afterward, this cell.-  
Loki chuckles as he says -You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?-

  
\- I don’t. –Thor answers him - Mother does.-

-When do we start? - Loki replies with a smile.

Loki, Thor and Jane are on the dark elves planet, Loki has followed Thor´s plan but not even Mjolnir can destroy the Aether.

As Malekith departs on his ship Loki and Thor fight Kurse and a handful of Dark Elves.

After Loki defeats the Dark Elves he looks to Thor and sees him being smashed into the ground. He approaches from behind and runs Kurse through with a huge blade. Kurse turns and impales Loki through the chest with the same blade.

-No!-Thor shouts

 

Kurse flings Loki to the ground and walks towards him. He seems completely unaffected by his injury.

 

-See you in Hel, monster. - Loki snarls at him

 

Kurse looks down and sees Loki has activated the black hole grenade he wears at his hip. Before he can tear it free it explodes, sucking the mutated Dark Elf into a black hole. Thor rushes to Loki’s side.

 

\- No, no, no… -Thor says in anguish as he gathers Loki in his arms. -Oh, you fool, you didn’t listen.-

\- I know… I’m a fool, I’m a fool.-Loki replies

\- Stay with me, okay?-

\- I’m sorry… I’m sorry for everything, he force me to do it, promise me you won´t look any further on this, promise me you won´t try to fight him, he´s too powerful; promise me …-Loki demands tears on his eyes.

-I promise brother …Shh… It´s okay.-

-Don´t tell father, it was Thanos- Loki confesses as he grows calm as he stops shaking. His face turns to a light shade of blue.  
\- It’s all right. I’ll tell Father what you did here today-

\- I didn’t do it for him.-

Thor screams in anguish as Loki dies on his arms, there´s nothing they can do and they still have to stop Malekith, so they leave Loki´s body behind and start looking for refuge from a sudden sand storm.

 

Sometime later asgardian guards arrive at the planet looking for the only to find Loki´s body.

-What should we do? -The youngest guard asks to his leader.

-We should take the body with us, as we arrive I´ll report Odin All Father about our findings and ask him what we should do with him-

As the guard arrives at Odin´s throne room and reports his findings he awaits for his King orders.

-Take Loki´s body to the Healer´s rooms, the Queen should have an opportunity to bid him farewell. I´ll join you there to tell her.

Odin takes a moment and starts heading to the healer´s rooms as the guards transport Loki´s body and place him carefully on one of the beds.

-It´s going to break Frigga´s heart – he thinks to himself – A parent shouldn´t outlive his children. Cause, he was our child, wasn´t he? Laufey abandoned him, was I any better? Maybe I should have left him to die that day it would spare us all a lot of pain – regret bites him hard as soon as the thought has appeared- No, I couldn´t have, how could I let him to die then? The moment he warmed up at my touch I knew he was mine and I´d love him. And now, he´s gone ….-with that last thought Odin enters the room and orders everyone but Sygn to leave in case Frigga may need her, with a sigh he walks into his queens room to tell her of their son´s fate.

-No! … no, it can´t be- Frigga screams are full of pain.-Let me see him, let me see my child –Odin helps her to walk to the bed where Loki´s body has been places as soon as she sees him she embraces him and unleashes all the tears that she had held back. She rests her head on his chest as her sobs grow quieter. Then in an instant she stops crying as she opens her eyes and tries intently to listen … was it her imagination? No, there it is! …. A heart beep, almost imperceptible … but she heard it.

-Sygn! - She screams – he´s alive. I heard a heart beep, very faint but I heard it.-

Sygn rushes at Loki´s bedside and starts examining him –Dam it!-she finally exclaims –The Queen in right dead mean don´t bleed – she finally states as she points to the bed sheets that had become soaked with Loki´s blood.

Odin looks at her a mix of disbelief, surprise and anger – Why didn’t the guards noticed?-

-His pulse and breathing are almost imperceptible, if it weren´t for the Queen we might not noticed at all- she answers as she starts undressing Loki in search of his wounds.

-I´ll reprehend them, nonetheless, not recognizing a dead man from a living- he states hiding the relief he feels himself at the news.

-No, please don´t- Frigga says an idea forming on her mind- Sygn please tell no one he´s still alive-

-Why not? - Odin asks her.

-Odin All Father, I dire need to talk you in private- Odin looks at her puzzled by her answer, but not wanting to furthermore upset his still recuperating wife agrees and helps her walk back to her bed.

As she reaches her room doorway she turns to Sygn and fearfully asks tears on her eyes– Will he live?-

-If he pulls through the night he might have chance-Sygn answers as she keeps attending Loki.

 

_We are un uncharted terrytory now, please review if you like it so far._


	9. Nightmares

The universe is safe; Thor has vanquished Malekith and returns to Asgard with the Aether.

 

-You once said there would never be a wiser King than me. You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?-Odin asks Thor.

 

\- My life. Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki for all his grave imbalance understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice… It changes you. I’d rather be a good man than a great King.-

\- Is this my son I hear? Or the woman he loves?-

\- When you speak, do I never hear Mother’s voice?-

Odin sighs and casts his eyes downwards.

\- This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing.-

Odin sinks wearily to the Throne as he says -One son who wanted the Throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?-

\- Loki died with honor. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?

Odin sighs and answers him – I´ll consider your request Thor, but for the moment you should go to your mother´s side. She needs you.

Thor nods as he departures to the healer’s room.

-Mother, I´ve returned- he tells her, his heart warms up at her smile.

-Thor, my son come with me We´ve got much to talk about- she tell shim as she orders everyone in the room to leave.

-I´m sorry mother, Loki saved me but I could save him in return- he states as he looks down, his heart heavily burdened.

-Shh, it´s all right- she tries to calm him – Please calm down, we haven´t lost your brother, at least not yet- she tells him as she places a finger over her mouth cautioning silence from him. As the wall from the room shimmers Thor can see a second bed in the room, Loki, his brother is in it.

-But how can this be? I saw him die- he asks he in earnest.

-We all thought he was death, even the guards and we need to keep them all thinking that he is.-

-But why?-

-To protect him- her mother answers

-When Loki though he was dying he finally told me who has tortured him, though he made me promise to to do anything about it … it was Thanos …-

-The mad Titan! - Frigga sates with a surprised look, the she sighs – We´ve only bought some time then. Loki was wise to make you promise to do nothing. Asgard is no match to Thanos a war with him would bring utter destruction to all the realms.-

Thor nods in agreement, he really hates the idea of doing nothing, but he knows his mother is right. They shouldn´t be concerned on waving a war against Thanos, but to keep Loki concealed from him.

-Does father knows? - Thor asks her.

-Yes, he does. - Frigga answers him.

-Has he forgiven Loki? Thor asks in hope

-No he hasn´t – she refuses nodding her head – But almost losing a son, even one as mischievous as Loki tends to put things under a new perspective. It reminded him of how much he loved him, though he won´t forgive him so easily, he still wants to keep him safe.-

-But something else is in your mind son, what´s wrong?-

-I don´t want the throne mother, I don´t want it to change me, I don´t know how father does it-

-Is it because of Jane?-

-No mother, I´ve already told father even if he allowed her to came to Asgard and make her immortal I still wouldn´t want the throne.-

-Oh Thor!, I wished that who you really are weren´t such a burden for both of you – she answers him glancing both at his an Loki- I´ll talk to your father, but I make no promises.-

-Thank you mother-Thor heart fully replies and then notices her worrying look when she turns her head towards Loki´s bed.

-He´s badly hurt, isn´t he?-

-Yes- she replies the ads –Sygn isn´t very optimistic about him. I think she doesn´t expect him to get through the night. I hope your brother will prove her wrong-

-Then I will stay here with you and guard over him –

-No Thor, you´ve been in battle also, you need to rest. After saving the universe you deserve a night off. Besides if I need you I´ll sent for you-

-All right mother, I´ll rest- he gets up and kisses her forehead before leaving, then changes his mind and approaches Loki´s bed as he gently leans over he whispers to him – Don´t give up brother, things would be very boring without you- then he leaves to his chambers. His mother is right, he´s too exhausted, everything can wait until morning.

Odin sits at his throne meditating his son´s situations, one of them wants the throne too much, and the other one don´t. Then he decides to go to the healers rooms, Frigga always knows how to put things on perspective, he´ll appreciate her advice.

Odin arrives at Frigga´s room and asks her –Feeling better?-

-Yes I am. Sygn tells me I´ll be all right to leave within a week-

-And Loki?-

-She refuses to give me any prognosis until morning. Until now there’s been no changes, he hasn´t woke up-

-Did you talk to Thor? - Odin enquires her

-Yes I did, he doesn´t want the Throne.-

-He thinks he actually have a choice about it, and all that´s stopping him is me.-

-Well, you could stay at the Throne for a couple of centuries.-she answers him half joking

-I certainly can, but you know we are not eternal, when I am gone he´ll have to step up as I once did.-

-I know, but we could let him grow wiser in the meanwhile, human lifespan is but a heart beep compares to ours, you could let him stay with them for the moment, they have proved to be a good influence on him, he´ll learn to understand your position.-

-It could be a good idea, I´ll consider it- Odin answers her

-There’s something else I need to talk to you about, Loki confessed Thor who was behind the chitauri invasion … Thanos –

-I was afraid of that – Odin sighs

-You suspected?-Frigga asks him.

-Well, there aren´t that many powerful beings that could both submit Loki and command that kind of army, but from all of them Thanos is the worst. No wonder he was so reluctant to confess, so why did he?-

-He thought he was dying, he tried to protect Thor by making him promise he wouldn´t look any further into the matter nor try anything against Thanos.-

-That was a wise move, Thor wouldn´t have stopped trying to find out. We bought ourselves more time, but we need to prepare a plan in case he …Odin stops before finishing his phrase.

-He survives- Frigga finished the sentence for him.

Odin nods as he closes his eye. Then looks up to her and says- We´ll figure something out. Right now you need to rest. I´ll keep an eye on Loki.-

-Are you sure?-Frigga asks.

-It wouldn’t be the first time I´ve watched over his sleep, don´t you remember?-

-How could I forget? It was the first time I really felt we could lose him-

Odin laughs at the memory – I´ve never seen you as angry at Thor as you were that day-

-Well, why shouldn´t I? He let his baby brother climb a two story high tree just because his friends taunted him into doing it-

-How old do you think Loki was?-

-No more than six … no more than six and he has a broken arm, leg and a concussion. Any mother´s nightmare. I can´t still understand how he managed to climb so high without any of us noticing-

-I remember the look on the guards face that went to inform he, you would´ve though he just committed murder “Odin All Father, there’s been an accident, your son Loki is in the healing rooms unconscious after falling from a tree” I guess he thought I would kill him for bringing such news.-

-I don´t remember seeing him as still and quiet as he did the, until now, do you think ..-Frigga voice breaks into a sob.

Odin comforts her – He´ll be all right, he´s a survivor, he has always beaten all odds and stayed alive.-

Frigga nods her head as she wipes out the tears – You are right. I´d better get some rest I don´t want him to get out of the healers rooms before me.-

Odin smiles and kisses her, and then he walks over to his son’s bedside still remembering the first time he guarded his sleep, after the accident Loki had nightmares for moths but it didn´t stopped him form asking not to be treated like a baby any more, he wanted to be treated like Thor. If his brother was going to be punished he wanted the same treatment. It took all of Frigga´s convincing for him to accept that a broken arm and leg that would confine him to his bed for over a month was punishment enough.

-The little rascal! – Odin laugh in his mind – Mm that gives me an idea …-but his train of thought was interrupted by Loki´s sleep growing restless.

-No … no...-Loki started to mumble as he started shifting on his bed.

-Shh, you are ok, you´re safe – Odin wasn’t sure he could hear him but the only thing he could do was trying to comfort him.

-No .. please … no more, don´t hurt me – Odin heart shrank at the words, he´s having a nightmare or maybe remembering one.

-Shh, Loki, it´s ok –Odin reassured him as he gently stroked his son´s hair, he was feverish, he was about to get Sygn when Loki screamed as he sat up, eyes flooded with panic and tears, shaking as well from fear as from the fever.

-I´m sorry – he cried as he grabbed his father´s arm- I didn´t wanted to … they hurt me … over and over … I should´ve resisted … I – as sudden as he woken up he collapsed on top the bed.

Loki´s scream had awoken his mother, who sat at her bed a hand over her mouth trying to fight the tears that flooded her heart after what she´d heard.

The scream also alerted Sygn who entered the room and went directly to Loki´s bed- What happened? – She asked as she started checking on Loki.

-He was having a nightmare –Odin replies quite shaken himself at his son´s outburst. – Is he all right Sygn?

-Yes, he´s all right. Normally the fever wouldn´t be a good sign, but in his case It means his body hasn´t given up, he´s still fighting. It may take a while but I think he´s going to make it after all.-

Both Odin and Frigga let out a simultaneous relief sigh.

-I´m going to prepare some medicine to lower his fever, I´ll be right back, if he wakes up again call me-

-Well, certainly do – Odin answers then walks to his wife bedroom and holds her.

-Are you all right?- he asks to a still shaken Frigga.

-He was so scared … do you think he knew where he was?-

-No, he looked at me as I wasn’t there … I don´t think he´ll remember anything of this night-

-What have Thanos done to him? Frigga pleads to him

-I don´t know, all we can do is try that he doesn´t caught him again-

Frigga rests her head on Odin´s chest, as she tries to calm her own heart she closes her eyes as she desperately tries to think of something that could help Loki.


	10. Banishment

-Banish him!!- Frigga shouts at Odin. –How can you even propose that!?-She´s furious at Odin for even mentioning.

-It´s for the best, it will keep him safe as well as give him a chance to redeem himself. –Odin replies

-Safe …! Without his powers? As a mortal? How is that safe?-

-Thanos won´t be able to find him as a mortal in case he suspects the funeral was fake-

-No, no I refuse. We almost lost him and now you want to take him away. No! Why don´t you just cut my heart out and be done with it?- she snarls at him.

-Frigga come down – Odin tries to hold her hand but she walks away.

I know you don´t like my solution, but it´s the best we can do for the moment.-

-He´ll be lost, you want to send him away on his current state of mind. We might lose him forever.-Frigga flashback to the moment Loki has finally walked up the pain in his voice as he demanded –Why didn´t you let me die? I´ve could´ve regain my honor back and stop the pain. I´m broken mother, can´t you see?-

-I know he´s hurt but you off all people should have a little faith in him. It may take him a decade or two-Frigga rolls her eyes at him- but he´ll prove himself worthy. This is how all of this started, why not give him the chance?-

-I´m afraid-Frigga replies her anger gone.

-I know, but the mending Loki´s soul needs he won´t find here, he´s too stubborn and proud, no matter his last actions I can’t just forgive him. He relies too much on his magic to solve his life´s problems; it will be good for him to rely on himself alone. Besides wasn´t you that told me humans were a good influence on our son, if Thor learned from them so could Loki. He´ll grow restless in Asgard and relapse on his old ways, you know it – Odin calmly states

-All right, I see no other way either, but that doesn´t mean I like it-with that she finally accepts Odin hand.

-Think it this way- he adds-at least both of our sons will be on the same planet, Heimdall will keep an eye on them, stop worrying-

-All right- she sighs – I´ll try not to, Have you talked to Thor?

-No-Odin replies

-I think he will be pleased with your answer-Frigga tells Odin

-I think so too, is Loki still refusing to see him?

-Yes he does. He can´t deal with all that has happened between them. You may be right Loki´s mind won´t heal here. There are too many memories-

-Both of them will be all right, stop worrying –Odin holds her hands to reassure her-When does Sygn expects to discharge Loki from her care?-

-Tomorrow- she answers

-We´ll have to send him to Earth immediately, the main problem is to where. He made himself to recognizable … although I´ve been thinking of a particular location that could work.-

-Where? - Frigga asks

-I´ll tell you when the time comes, though I think Loki will appreciate the irony-

-What are you thinking?-Frigga asks both intrigued and concerned.

-He´s told me over and over I have no sense of humor, I´ve been thinking I should prove him wrong for starters.

-You are intriguing me-Frigga replies

-Don´t worry he´ll be fine, I´d better go and talk to Thor- he states as he leaves.

-I still don´t understand why you have forbid me to search for Loki while in Midgard Father-Thor enquires Odin-He won´t see me and I wished I could talk to him.-

-Thor- Odin answers him – Loki has always lived under both our shadows, he has always felt like second best, all of what has happened is mainly because of that. Your brother needs to find himself, to acknowledge the kind of man he wants to be and he can´t do it if we don´t stay apart and let him face this challenge alone.-

-All right Father, I´ll obey your orders, I just hope I get the chance to make peace with him-

-You will son, don´t worry; you sound like your mother, your brother is to be vanished not obliterated. Be patient. Are you ready to leave?-

-Yes Father. I wanted to thank you and to reassure you I´ll fulfill my promise to come back should Asgard or the Nine Realms need me to.-

-I know you will son, let’s go to your mother. She´ll be anxious both of her sons leaving tomorrow-


	11. Reflections

Loki was in his bed thinking about his next move, as he reflected on the past days.

After he had woken up he had an outburst at her mother that still made him guilty, but that didn’t made his words less true. He was broken, as much as for his captivity in Thanos hands as for the events that preceded his fall to the void. He felt lost, not even his mother presence could comfort him enough.

 

How could they love him after all that he did? He knew Thor wanted to speak with him, probably to make amends with him, but he just couldn´t, not right now, he loved his brother but he just couldn´t face him yet.

 

Even Odin had given him some slack, well … more than that, in one of the arguments with his mother he has discovered that he wasn´t dreaming when he saw Odin guarding his sleep. He was disgusted at himself, weary of being the source of all of their concerns.

 

-The void didn´t consumed me, nor this wound – he thought to himself touching the bandage that covered the scar in his chest- Why?-

 

He had learned that there weren´t any guards nor was he in a cell due to his now regretful confession about Thanos being the one that imprisoner him. A fake funeral had taken place a few days before to keep appearances. He was sure his father couldn´t forgive him so easily, but he ignored Odin´s intentions about his errant son.

 

Would he try to leave? Where too? Wouldn’t it be best to accept Odin judgment? If he couldn´t regain his honor in death, could he do it by accepting his fate? To stop running didn’t sounded do bad. Maybe I´ll find some peace by graciously accepting my punishment. Because Odin would punish him, no matter his last actions were an effort at redeeming himself he was about too short at fixing all the damage he has caused.

 

He sigh as he closed his eyes –I´ve got nowhere to run, no plan, I´m so sick of fighting I just hope I can endure what´s coming.

 

With that last thought he let sleep numb his senses as he abandoned himself to restless dreams.

 

 _Sorry about the chapter being so short but I felt Loki´s private reflective moment_ _deserved a chapter apart from everything else. Yes Odin is going to banish him to Earth but he has no clue so he´s rather ill prepared for it. Do you like it so far? Please review, I would like to hear from you I get anxious you may not be liking it at all, till next chapter ..._


	12. Sentenced

It was midnight when they finally came for him, the best hour to avoid unwanted eyes. Thor, Odin and Frigga, they wouldn´t trust anyone else but Heimdall to know Loki was alive.

 

He had decided to accept his fate, though he was scared and nervous he did his best to hide it.

 

Let´s go to the Observatory – Odin spoke first- We´ll have some privacy there-

 

Frigga´s held Loki´s hand as they silently walked into the Bifrost, not daring to look into her eyes he just gently squeezed her hand as she squeezed his in response.

 

What would his father had decided? He didn’t knew; but he would soon find out.

 

Thor looked at his brother both concerned and proud he had finally decided to yield to Odin´s judgment. Being human wasn´t easy and it would prove specially challenging for Loki.

 

As the family arrived to the Observatory Frigga let go of Loki´s hand as she took her place at Odin´s right side and Thor took his place at Odin´s left. Loki felt a shiver crept all over his body, all his instincts called him to run but he wouldn´t , he couldn´t, not anymore …

 

-Loki Odinson- Odin voiced – you´ve been found guilty of betrayal on Asgard with your actions you have brought shame on yourself and your family-

 

Loki bite his lower lip hard to refrain himself of talking, though he most wanted to protest Odin´s judgment.

 

-Though your last actions weren´t yours alone I have no other choice but to banish you I´m stripping you of your powers until you prove yourself worthy of returning to us-

 

Loki´s resolve weakened as he protested – You mean to turn me into a mortal? That´s a death sentence. How am I supposed to defend myself?-

 

Odin angrily answered him –Humans manage to live with their limitations and so will you. If Thanos is your concern dismiss it, he would be looking for a mage not a mortal.-

 

Loki couldn’t believe it, he was about to get vast out as Thor once was. Odin stripped him out of his medals and armour along with his magic.

 

For a moment Loki panicky hold his breath, he had feared and expected to turn to his jotun form, but he didn´t. He looked at his hands still easier pink then gave a questioning to Odin.

 

Odin noticed his son´s unspoken question and told him –You are Odin´s son, and as such you will remain. Asgard will welcome you with open arms when you have proved yourself pure of heart and honorable.- with that last phrase he pulled his own black fur cape on Loki´s shoulders.

 

Like that´s going to happen – Loki thought – I might as well live forever though I will never be able to prove myself worthy-

 

-Goodbye mother – he said turning at Frigga and then stepped back into the portal that had just opened for him.

 

The portal let him a bit disoriented, when he finally started to focus his surroundings he was shocked –No .. no … please … not here – ice everywhere he could see – not _Jotunheim-_

 

As he stepped back he slipped into the ice and started to slide on the snow until his head hit a sign post –Welcome to Mytaah, Siberia – it read.

 

He laughed –Midgard, he sent me to Midgard- then screamed to the skies –I thought you didn´t had a sense of humor!!- Then muffled his voice and adder – but it’s a very wicked one.

 

Regaining his composure Loki realized he was freezing even with Odin´s fur cape, he would have to seek for refuge or he wouldn´t even survive one night as a human.

 

He tried to locate the nearest dwelling, but his eyes weren´t as sharp as they normally were. How do humans can live with such limited senses?

 

Luckily he stumbled onto a path that lead him into some stables, there were horses on them, short wooly sturdy horses. He barely managed to get inside before he collapsed over a pile of hey.


	13. Vanyusha

Morning has already arrived when Loki was awoken by childish voices, his head hurt as well as his body, specially his hands and face which had been more exposed to the freezing cold. He tries to get up but his strength failed him as he submitted to unconsciousness.

 

The next time he woke up he noticed he wasn’t in the stables anymore; buy in a bed, his hands and head bandaged and his clothes changed for warmer ones. He could hear voices at the distance, but the weariness won again as he relaxed into sleep once more.

 

The third time he woke up he felt a pair of curious eyes upon him, a boy and a girl they should be around ten and five for what he could tell and they watched him intensively from the edge of the bed.

 

-Hi- the small girl said to him a wide smile at her face.

 

-Umm, hi?- he answered a bit confused

 

Then the girl shouted. -Mat´, awake!-

 

A middle age woman approached, she´d have to be their mother, they shared the same light brow hair, although the boys were a bit darker.

 

-How are you feeling? You had us worried- she asked him

 

-Better, thanks- Loki answered feeling rather awkward.

 

-What´s your name? What happened? Were you in an accident?-she poured the questions as she looked at him.

 

Loki´s heart started beating faster, saying the truth wouldn´t be a very good idea besides he didn´t wanted to scare them so he tried to figure out what to do.

 

-I .. – he stammered – I … don´t know. Where am I?-

 

The woman sighed- Maybe you hit your head too hard. Don´t worry I´m sure it will all come back to you. You are in our farm, my name is Irina and these are Misha and Anya-

 

As she finished her sentence the door opened and two men still covered in snow came in.

 

-Dedushka- Anya yelled hugging the older man, then turning to the younger as she yelled –Otets- and offered her arms for him to pull her up in an embrace. Father and grandfather for sure Loki thought.

 

-Well, see who´s finally awake- the older man sated- how are you feeling?-

 

-Um, better-Loki said still at loss at words- but a bit confused- he added.

 

-He doesn´t remember his name or what happened to him-Irina explained.

 

-That´s too bad- the younger man said-It will come back, you hit your head pretty hard. You were lucky we found you-

 

Misha pulled his father´s coat as he pointed at himself and did some sort of hand signals.

-Ok- his father laughed- Misha found you-

 

My name is Alexey and he´s my father Sergey, I suppose you already met Irina, Anya and Misha-

 

-Yes-Loki answered. It would be better to keep it to small phrases until he had decided what to do.

The family threated him as he was just another member, he just couldn´t figure it out, why would they treat him so kindly when they didn´t knew anything about him. They didn´t had much but they were happy to share what little they had with him.

 

As his strength began to return he felt a notch in his stomach, would they ask him to leave?

Loki asked Sergey if he could help in the farm to repay for their kindness, Sergey was delighted to teach Loki everything he knew about Yakut horses and the farm.

 

Alexander asked him a few days later if he wanted to stay until winter season was out-It would be a lot easier to look for your family in summer weather, and I´ll be happy to have another pair of hands helping at the farm.-Loki was relief, yes, he would stay.

 

Loki always had loved horses so it didn´t came much as a surprise to him when he turned out very good at taking care of them.

 

Though Yakut horses’ weren´t tamed horses, more like semi wild, even if they lived in the stables they were more than able of surviving the cold Siberian winter without human help.

 

One day as they were eating Alexey asked him – Do you remember if you ever had horse before?-

 

-We are eating horse?-Loki answered incredulous-

 

-Yes Sergey answered and started to explain as he noticed the discomfort on Loki´s face- To eat horse-meat is the equivalent of integrating a part of his Spirit, of his soul, in our body, to make him live again.  For the Sakha, there are a predetermined number of souls in the hereafter.  Each creature, human or animal, who dies re-joins this “bank” of souls.  To delay departure towards the Other World is to delay the coming of a Spirit, a soul, into this world.-

 

-Mm- replied Loki as he took another bite – I´ve no idea if I tasted it before, but it´s quite good. Irina is an excellent cook-

 

-Thank you Vanyusha- Irina replied. Sergey had started to name him Vanyusha, as they couldn´t keep calling him “hey you” forever the name stick.

 

It felt so weird, Loki felt comfortable there, humans are indeed intriguing, he thought to himself. No wonder Thor liked them so much, he hadn’t though about his family for a while and the though surprised him. Would they be ok? Would his mother be all over Heimdall to keep an eye on him? He laughed at the though. He hadn´t even realised he didn´t even missed his magic, not that he didn´t on the first days of his arrival, specially his ability to heal himself, but now he had learned to enjoy the satisfaction of a good days work as Sergey called them.

 

Maybe it was the fact that because of the weather conditions preventing them from being outside to much that the family was too close, he´d never seen or experienced anything like that before.

 

Sergey treated him as an older grandson and called him to join them every time he would start telling his grandchild stories about Yakut horses and shamans that were both entertainment and mesmerizing.

Alexey and Irina treated him like a younger sibling, no matter he was centuries older than them he looked younger than both of them.

 

Anya and Misha were overly enthusiastic to have him as a playmate on their little adventures around the house which ended mostly with lots of laughter’s and giggles from all of them.

 

Loki surprised himself as he was captivated by Anya´s new favorite movie “Frozen” which she played over and over again until almost everyone knew most of the characters lines. He felt a special connection to Elsa´s character being an outcast because of her magic, and it made him feel hopeful as everyone ended loving her and her magic.

 

He even caught himself singing "Let it go" some more times that he was willing to admit - _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. … Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know!_ – He would hum the chorus - _Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more. Let it go, let it go!_ – He specially loved the part - _And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!_ \- It was certainly his favorite - _You'll never see me cry. Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on...Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go..._

 

-Maybe there´s hope for me – he though at some point and then dismissed it -No Loki, you ´re been silly, it´s only a movie, that kind of thing don´t happen in the real world.-

 

-Anya! - Irina called- Where are you? - She started to get nervous as she couldn´t find her daughter.

 

-What´s wrong?-Loki asked her.

 

-I can´t find Anya anywhere in the house – she answered

 

-She´s probably playing hide and seek – Loki said – I´ll help you find her.

 

-They started looking everywhere bur Anya wasn´t anywhere around, the Irina notices –Her snow boots are gone – worry crept all over her face.

 

-I´ll go find her – Loki reassured her as he put his own snow boots and coat –Maybe she´s making a snowman, Frozen had given her a lot of ideas about snow and fun- which he thought weren’t that good ideas considering the Siberian weather.

 

-Go ahead-Irina told him- I´ll get Alexei and Sergey to help us find her-the told Misha – Stay here in case she comes back- the boy nodded.

 

Loki picked up her tracks and found her over the frozen lake a few meters from the edge, she was scared the ice had been too thing and started cracking under her feet so she dared not to move.

 

-Vanyusha! – She cried as he saw him –Help me! - Tears rolled under her cheeks.

 

-Don´t move Anya, you´ll be all right, I´ll get you out …-Loki´s weight had been too much for the ice, as he felt under the freezing cold water he couldn’t breathe, he hardly could move, but he had to, he needed to, he´d promise Anya she would be fine, he couldn’t break that promise. He struggled to get to the surface, pain creeping all over his body, the cold air hurt even more than the cold water. Anya looked at him even more scared that before - Vanyusha! - She cried again.

 

-Don´t worry, I´m ok, we´ll be ok – he answered through trembling teeth as he climbed over the ice towards her.

 

As he got near her reach Anya hugged his wet head as she cried –I´m sorry, I´m, sorry, I´ll never do it again, I just wanted to skate in the ice as Elsa and Ana, I´m sorry-

 

-Don´t worry, it´s ok, shh, don´t cry Anya, I need you to calm down, I need your help-

 

Anya dried her tears with her glove as she nodded –Ok- she replied still sniffling.

 

Loki looked quickly at the ice around them, he was looking for a safer path to the shore, he had to hurry, he was starting to feel lightheaded, he guided both himself and Anya out of the ice and into the snow covered ground where they both hugged- You scared me –Loki said tears on his eyes – Please, don´t ever do something like that again-

 

-I won´t I promise – Anya replied as she started crying again.

 

All the commotion has guided the rest of the family to them, Irina hold Anya in a tight embrace as they both cried.

 

-We´ll better get both of you inside- Sergei stated and Loki wanted to, but his legs wouldn´t respond.

 

-Damn! You are soaking wet- Alexey stated as he pulled Loki over his arm.

 

He didn´t even remember when he lost consciousness but he woke up at the hospital with very familiar and concerned faces around him.

 

-You´re going to be all right, we had to bring you to the hospital so they could treat you from hypothermia, the doctor says you´ll be out of here in a couple of days- Sergey told him

 

He has an IV connected to his arm but he didn´t mind – Is Anya ok? - He asked

 

-Yes, she is, she´ll be grounded for months but she´s ok thanks to you Vanyusha-Irina kissed him on his forehead and hugged him tight.

 

He´d never felt such a warm feeling before, he was proud of himself and even more important his new found family was proud of him too.

 

As Anya and Misha went into the room Sergey told them –See, he´s all right. Siberians’ are much stronger than muscovite’s – he said as they all laughed

 

-I´m Siberian now? –Loki thought to himself

 

As they were leaving Loki asked Sergey- I´ve never asked before, but why did you call me Vanyusha?-

 

Sergei smiles as he explained –Vanyusha means God´s gift-

 

-I don´t think anyone had referred to me like that before –Loki said as blushing came upon his cheeks.

 

-That´s because they don´t know you –Sergey replied as his smile grow wider.

 

-Maybe I don’t know myself- Loki thought –Maybe I´ve just started to …-

 

_Loki´s path to healing has started, do you like it so far? Please review_


	14. A Prince´s Ransom

-How´s my son today Heimdall? - Odin asked as he arrived to the observatory.

-If you could see him Odin Al Father you would be proud of him- Heimdall answered with a smile.

-Is good to hear it, has his mother been here already?-

-I´ve had to ask the queen to stop coming so much, I finally convinced that people would start noticing if she kept it up and only my promise to her to report to her daily is keeping her in the palace-

-I can imagine, it´s been hard to let him go, but I´m confident it will work for the better-Odin replied.

-Can you tell Thor I need him to return to Asgard?-

\- You finally found a dwarf that will craft the amulet?-

\- Yes, I have but …-

Heimdall interrupted – He´s asking a prince ransom …-

-More like a King’s one. And he even gave me a list of magical ingredients to procure as it wasn´t enough- Odin told him

-Well, he´s going to have to embed it with very powerful magic-

-Yes, also I need to send messengers to all the Realms; we need all of them to send us their best mage to help with the spells-

-Do you think they´ll agree? - Heimdall asked him

-I´ll have to make sure they do, we can´t afford mistakes.-

-I understand my King, I´ll make the arrangements-

-Thank you Heimdall- with that Odin left Asgard may be at peace but he wasn´t idle, much had to be done if Loki would be brought back safely one day.

 

_Sorry for the chapter being so short, the next one will make for it. Please review_


	15. Adopted

Irina visited Loki in the hospital to keep him company. She would arrive after sending her children to school and depart before they arrived home. This time she took the family photo album for Loki to see as he would be terribly bored.

 

-Look, here´s Alexey when he was young, and that´s Sergey and his wife Catherina, she died sometime after we got married – she explained to Loki with as much detail as possible where the photos had been taken and who was in them – here´s one of the wedding and this one of me while pregnant with Anya- suddenly Loki noticed and asked her – Why isn´t you one with you being pregnant with Misha?- it seemed awful curious that there weren´t any of her being pregnant, or from the birth the earliest photos of Misha portrait him roughly as a three month old baby.

 

-That´s because he´s adopted- she replied.

 

Loki looked at her, he couldn´t believe what she had just said then she elaborated – We had tried having a child for a long time but we remained childless so Alexey and I decided to adopt Misha, that´s the photo of the day the adopting agency gave him to us, it was the happiest day of my life- she said as she remembered and her eyes sparked with the joy she felt in that instant – he was a beautiful baby.

 

-But if you couldn´t have children …-Irina interrupted him –Anya – she smiled – She´s our miracle baby, it just happened, I never thought it would, she gave us quite a scare though, we thought I was getting terribly ill cause we couldn´t believe that I was pregnant. The day the doctor told us I felt I couldn’t be happier.

 

Loki looked down as he remembered now things were between his brother and parents when he was young, he´d always felt out of place and wondered if Misha would ever feel like that. Without raising his eyes he asked Irina – Does he know?-

 

-Yes – Irina replied- He’s very smart he figured it out as you did even before Anya was born. I´ve got to confess I´m glad he did, we always debated about telling him and the right time to do it … you never seem to find it. I was scared about his reaction when we finally decided to tell him, but when he discovered and asked me he just said “Thank you mommy, I´m glad to be your son.” She said tears peeking at her eyes.

 

Loki felt his heart ache as he found himself homesick having heard Irina´s story.

 

Irina noticed his reaction the asked him a bit concerned –Vanyusha, are you ok?-

 

-I … - Loki started – I just … - he couldn´t finish his sentence as tears flooded his eyes.

 

Irina hold him –You do remember your family, don’t you?-

 

-Yes – Loki confessed as he let out a sob.

 

-What´s wrong honey? - Irina asked as she still holds him.

 

-I … I … - Loki couldn´t find the right words.

-Irina reassured him. It´s ok, if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand, we´ll talk when you feel ready-

Loki wanted to talk about it, he needed to get it out, to voice out the pain he felt, but he couldn´t order his ideas – I do want to, I just don´t know how- he wailed as more sobs came to him.

-It´s ok, take your time. I´m here for you. – Irina said as she stroked his hair.

Irina reminded him so much to Frigga in that instant, it undone him – I was adopted too, I didn’t knew, when I discovered I was so angry – he hold Irina tight as his tears flowed freely.

_ I always felt as I didn´t belonged, at that moment I knew why, it made me so furious, I did very foolish things that I now regret -

I was so angry, that they had lied to me all my life, they didn´t needed to, if they had trusted me I would´ve understood, why didn´t they? – He had to stop as his crying got louder.

-I´m sure they felt scared, I know I was. They didn’t wanted to hurt you, I´m sure they love you very dearly and that they would´ve given anything to avoid hurting you. Parent’s aren´t perfect, we wished to be, we wished we were never wrong and cause our children pain but even the most loving parents screw it from time to time. We can only hope to do our best and pray it will be enough, and hope you´ll find in your heart enough love to forgive us when we fail.

Let it out brathiska*, let the sadness in your heart out, you´ll feel better-

She holds him until his sobs grew quieter then in a very motherly fashion wiped his tears with her hands – Feeling better?-

Loki nodded with his head still sniffling.

-Do you want us to look for your parents – she asked staring at her eyes.

-No- Loki said as he moved his head in a negative movement – I can´t go back, I did too many bad things, they won´t … I´m not ready – he finished.

-It´s ok, you can stay with us until you´re ready no matter how long it takes – then added having read Loki´s eyes – and I´m sure they will take you back when you decide to return to them, You are a good man Vanyusha, your parents would be proud of you if they could see you – she finished embracing him again.

-Thank you – Loki meant it with all his heart.

 

_Loki´s moment to prove himself worthy aproaches as preparations are made to keep him safe. I´ve been asked why would Loki want to ever return to Asgard, well the answer is simple in his heart it´s his home as Odin adn Frigga are his parents and Thor his brother, families are complicated but even though all the mistakes made on both sides they still love each other even If they aren´t at all good at expresing it._

_I almost forgot Brathiska means_ * _Little brother in russian, I´ve probably wrote it wrong but I don´t speak russian at all._


	16. Rescue in the Coal Mine

Two and a half years had gone by since Loki had been banished, it seemed like a lifetime even to him.

He´d come at peace with himself, he was happy, though he missed his family he´d come to the realization that he idealized his parents and brother, and that causes ill feelings in him, envy for one side and resentment on the other. No matter how powerful or wise his parents were they could still be wrong and more than reluctant to accept it, this knowledge made him better about himself.

–We all make mistakes – he thought to himself- after all we are only human … well kind of.

Several talks with Irina about comparing siblings lead him to the conclusion that it was absolutely preposterous even twins could be totally different and their difference in abilities didn´t meant that one was better than the other, but just plainly different.

-Every person is unique and special – she one said to him –Imagine if we all thought, looked and acted alike, it would be very boring. Diversity is a blessing, it allow us to appreciate others for what they are-

He didn’t quiet agreed on the appreciation part but he could see her point.

As he was working in the stables lost in his thoughts he heard an explosion, it had to be the coal mine.

Loki went outside and found Sergey and Alexey looking in the same direction that he was, towards the coal mine.

It wasn´t long before the phone rand, there had been a gas explosion in the mine, over 30 miners had been trapped in the caving that followed the explosion; they needed every men available to help with the rescue efforts.

Luckily it was summer the rescue efforts wouldn´t be difficulties by the weather conditions but still time was of the essence, as they said their goodbyes to Irina and the children the tree of them got into the Alexey truck and drove over the mine.

As they arrived they saw some of the miners being helped out, some of them were fortunate enough to be able to walk out, the ones that hadn´t be that lucky were carried out on stretches.

Volunteers had already started to arrive although more were expected to join within the hour. They reported in an were assigned to help with the tunnel clearing efforts as soon as they could confirm there were no more gas leaks.

Meanwhile in Asgard, Heimdall already alerted Odin of the situation as they would have to move in quickly in case it was needed. Every time a situation that may lead to the opportunity of Loki´s return presented itself they would set their plan in motion. The amulet had been finished just months before, it had the most powerful protective magic embedded in it designed especially for the only porpoise of cloaking his owner from Thanos, though it wouldn´t be effective unless they could get Loki to wear it just before he gained his powers back.

Thor had been in Asgard since the moment the amulet had been completed worried he couldn´t get back in time should he been in Midgard.

As Loki entered the mine shaft commotion arose realizing that the Bifrost wouldn´t get them as near as they would need in time.

-Thor, go get the Teseract! – Odin voiced as Thor rushed to the relics vault.

It was dark in the mine, most of the lights were off, and the remaining ones shed barely enough light to see. Loki was glad that the helmets they wore had lamps integrated in them, as they made easier their way through the chaos the explosion has left behind.

As they reached the caving site they joined another group of volunteers already working to get the rubble out so they could get to the trapped miners.

It was hard work, the air felt stuffy and warm; efforts were directed to open a small tunnel without provoking another cave in. As the work progressed they were able to communicate with the trapped miners.

-Are you ok? - A rather big man probably a miner by the looks of him asked the trapped men.

-Yes, we are. No serious injury mainly cuts and bruises but we have another problem. The explosion cause the floor on this level to cave in, we are about more than half level bellow you, we´ll need ropes to climb out and water is coming in- was the reply.

-Water?-

-Yes, we´re flooding quite quickly, it´s already at chest level and keeps rising up, you´ll need to hurry.-

Efforts were redoubled to get them out as they all knew they had time against them.

A cry of relief was heard as they managed to get free a little opening. They started working on it to widen it, soon the opening grew larger but none of them could fit in yet, well one of them could Loki was thin enough to get in and start setting the ropes to get the miners out before they drown while the rescuers kept enlarging the opening.

-I can get though-Loki said to the leader of the rescue party realizing they were running short on time.

-Are you sure? You know what to do? - He replied

-Yes, I´m sure. I think so they don´t have time to wait until the opening is larger to get in someone with more experience, you can tell me what to do-

-Ok- the man replied

-Give him a harness, you’ll have to climb down to where they are and help them up, we´ll get the opening clear for you-

-Vanyusha-Sergey approached him – You sure of this?-

-I am- he replied with a smile- don´t worry I´ll be right back-

The opening was a bit tight even for him but he managed to get through within a minute he has started to climb down. He shivered as he reached the water level; it was cold, though not as cold as he knew it could get on winter season. The miners cheered as they saw him.

-There´s no time to waste, you´ll have to start climbing up one by one, I´ll help you- he told them swiftly as the water started reaching his shoulders.

The miners agreed as they started to climb up giving each other just enough space to avoid pulling each other down in case one of them slip.

It was hard as they had been in the cold water for quite a while by now, but they had renewed hope to get out of there alive.

Meanwhile the rescue party had made up the opening big enough for the miners to get through. As the miners started to get out they celebrated their safe return.

Soon the last miner was at the rope as water reached Loki’s mouth and he started to climb back up, he could hear the celebration shouts as the last miner get through then he heard rubble dropping down.

-Vanyusha- he could hear both Sergey and Alexey desperate cries as the rubble started to fall around him and causing him to fall into the water again. He couldn´t stand up anymore the water level was way over his head, as he started swimming towards the rope more rubble fell down, one of them hitting him unconscious. He drifted under the water.

The rescuers had to drag Alexey and Sergey from the opening as more rubble came down closing it again.

At the commotion that the new cave in had caused added a flash of light that suddenly appeared at the tunnel. A man wearing an armour and a red cape appeared – Where is him? – He roared

Both miners and rescuers pointed to the place the opening has been.

-Get out!-Thor voiced over – I´ll get him out but you should leave- he told them as he walked towards the opening.

Though still very surprised they all obeyed him as started to get out as fast as they could.

Thor waited just enough for them to get to a safe distance before starting to pound the rocks that clocked the opening with his hammer, soon he was swimming looking for his brother, as he closed in on him he tied the amulet on one of Loki´s wrists.

Barely a second later he did it a green light wrapped Loki´s body, his powers were returning to him, as his armour appeared Loki opened his eyes and an energy pulse surrounded him creating a bubble around them.

As they climbed out of the water Loki couldn´t hide his surprise – Brother?!-

-Yes Loki, it is me. You have proven yourself worthy as we knew you would.-

-But how?-Loki couldn´t quite believe it.

-Self-sacrifice-Thor answered him-Father one told me that a worthy leader is selfless, thinking about the were fell of his people before considering his own needs.-

Loki blush he didn´t even though about himself when he volunteered to get into the opening, he just knew the miners needed him and that was enough reason to go.

-Are the miners ok? He asked Thor

-Yes, they got out thanks to you- Thor answered with a smile and the hugged his younger brother.

-I´m proud of calling you my brother, Loki-

-Thank you Thor – Loki replied- but you have to let go you´re squeezing me too tight-

-I´m sorry, I missed you-Thor answered as letting him go.

-I missed you too, you big oaf-Loki answered with a smile as he gave Thor a hug.-Let´s get out of here. They´ll be worried-

-Certainly brother, let´s leave-Thor replied.

-Wait! –Loki suddenly remembered – What of Thanos? Now that I´m a mage again he´ll know I´m alive- fear reflected in his voice.

-No brother, fear no more. He won´t be able to sense you as long as you wear this – he said to him as he pointed to the amulet that was still attached to Loki´s wrist.

-What´s that? Loki asked deeply intrigued.

-It´s a protective amulet that was crafted for you with the only purpose of cloaking you from Thanos view, the most powerful mages from all the Kingdoms helped in its making.-

-Wow! - Loki replied

-What? - Thor frowned

-Oh, it´s just a midgardian expression. It means I´m surprised. I can sense very powerful magic in it, it couldn’t had been easy to crafted.-Loki admitted

-No, remind me of telling you later all the ingredients we had to gather, you won´t believe some of them.-

-All right- Loki smiled grateful he wouldn´t have to worry about Thanos unless he ran directly into him, which was something he planned on never happening.

As they got out they realized everyone was expecting them, shouts of joy were heard as they saw both men.

-Vanyusha, you´re alive-Sergey and Alexey had run to embrace him, they thought he was going to die and were extremely relief to see him walk out of the mine.

-Although you´ll have to explain these-Alexey pointed to his horned helmet.

-I will. I promise –Loki replied gad they all were all right.

-Vanyusha?-Thor gave him an enquiry look.

-I´ll explain that later also- he laughed he had too much explaining to do.


	17. Returning to Asgard

Loki had finally ended all his explanations, everyone was fascinated by his stories, and Misha and Anya were frantic about his armour and kept trying to put his helmet on although it was too big for them.

-I´d like to thank you for all you have done for my brother-Thor said to them.

-There´s no need, Vanyusha I mean Loki is like one of the family for us. We are glad he crossed our path-Sergey replied.

-And we owe him our gratitude as well-Irina replied. Loki blush he knew she meant he´d saved Anya´s life.

-As well as 30 miners also-Sergey added

Loki felt he couldn’t blush any more if he tried.

-Will you return to Asgard with me brother?-Thor suddenly asked –Mother and Father will be eager to see you and hear your stories.-

-I …-Loki stammered being taken by surprise by Thor´s question, he didn´t wanted to leave but he also wanted to go home.

Thankfully Irina knew how he felt and reading his expression told him –You should go, you´ll make your parents happy and you can always come back to visit us any time you want- she told him as she stared at his eyes with a smile.

Loki nodded- I will brother, could you give me a moment? I´ll join you in a minute- he added.

Thor nodded in response as he left the house having said his farewells to all.

-I can´t thank you enough- Loki told them- You helped me in more ways that you can imagine, and I´ll be forever grateful I met you all- tears threatening to pour out.

-Come on, you’ll make all of us cry- Sergey answered tears on his eyes also.

-You´ll come back?-Anya asked him with a worried look

-Of course-he replied as he hugged her- I´ll come back as often as I can.

-Ok-she said with a smile

Misha signaled him “We love you, Don´t forget us” Loki´s tears finally poured out as he hugged Misha then signaled him back “Never, I love you all too”.

Irina was already crying when she hugged him –Take care of yourself, don´t be a stranger and visit us often-

He nodded as he used his magic to materialize a small green ring –I will – he answered as he gave the ring to her- In case you ever need me put the ring on and call for me, I´ll get here as soon as I can- he told her as he kissed her forehead .

-I´ll treasure it always brathiska- she answered him

Alexey was the next to give him a hug –I´ll miss you, you been like a brother to me- he told him.

-I feel the same way- Loki answered as they embraced.

The last one was Sergey- You made us all cry- he said to him.

-I´m sorry- Loki answered

-Don´t be- Sergey replied –Crying is good for the soul sometimes. We will all miss you but we know you have to follow your own path. I think great things expect you. Go and make us proud. - He ended giving him a hug.

-Thank you, I´ll try to make you all proud- he said to them, with that he left the house.

-Are you ok brother?-Thor asked as he saw his brother wipe out his tears.

-Yes, It´s just that I´ll miss them …-

-You don´t have to do it if you don´t want to, you know?-

-Yes, I know. But I want to go I long to see our parents-

-Then off we go. Heimdall, we are ready!-

A sudden ray of light appeared taking them to Asgard.

As they arrived Frigga thrown herself to Loki´s arms and hugged and kissed him as she cried and tell him –I´m sorry. I won´t let you go again. I´m so sorry. I´ve missed you so much. I´m sorry-

Loki´s heart warm up at her welcome. He was glad to see her –Mother, don´t. I´m ok. I understand now. You did the best that you could- the laughed- Mom, please stop it, you´re smothering me.-

She placed a few more kisses and hugs before finally letting him go.

As she loosens her hold on him Loki looked at Odin who was standing beside them –Father- he said feeling a bit nervous. Then to his surprise his father hugged him, he couldn´t recall when did he last did it, probably when he was a child.

-I´m proud of you – he heard Odin´s voice- You´ve come a long way my son. I regret It had so be so hard on you.-

-Thank you father-Loki replied he´d never heard those words before from his father –I do understand I had a lot to learn-

Odin loosen his embrace as he hold his son by his shoulders he looked into his eyes and told him –You really have matured during this trialing time. I know I never said it to you before, but I´m proud to call you my son-

Loki´s eyes watered as he swiftly returned his father´s embrace.

It was Odin´s turn to feel surprised. He felt at lost for a second then hold his child and told him –Let´s go to the palace, we have much to celebrate, and you´ll have many stories to tell.-

-I certainly do Father-Loki said smiling.


	18. I want to be an Avenger

-Do you think they´ll be ok with it? - Loki asked nervously to Thor.

-Why wouldn´t they? You have proven yourself worthy-Thor replied without a doubt on his mind

-But I wasn´t exactly nice to them-Loki remembered him

-You didn´t do it willingly, they´ll understand-Thor reassured him

-I´m not so sure-Loki said worried it wasn’t such a good idea after all.

As they entered the Avengers tower all alarms went off, and they suddenly were met by all the avengers fully armed and pointing their weapons towards Loki

-Told you-Loki snapped at Thor

-Dear friends- Thor walked protectively in front of his brother – You need not to be afraid of Loki, he´s changed his ways and wish to join our efforts to keep Midgard safe-

Ironman removed his face peace –You got to be kidding me- he said to Thor

-No I´m not-Thor replied – If you let us explain I´m sure you will be satisfied with our story-

-All right- Steve said –But I think I´ll listen to your story first and lower the weapons later-

-I can live with that-Loki told Thor -Once again there was a lot of explaining to do. - He added

The avengers listened, asked and listened some more until they were satisfied by Loki´s and Thor account of everything that had happened so far.

At some point they entered a scar contest after seeing some of Loki´s scars from his imprisonment from Thanos.

By the morning they were peacefully having breakfast having put down the weapons a long time ago.

-So you’ve been Russian for three years? - Natasha asked as she took a spoonful of cereal

-Two and a half to be exact-Loki answered her –But I think myself more like Siberian.-

-You liked the motherland? - She enquired him again.

-Yes, although I mainly stayed in Mytaah we travelled once to Moscow, I was impressed by the Kremlin the architecture was majestic. And Russian people as well as Siberians are warm proud people, I remember them fondly- he replied

-I think I´m starting to like you-Natasha said half seriously half joking

-I´ll grow on all of you – Loki joked although he really meant it.

He had decided to become an avenger to protect Midgard and his inhabitants. He felt a debt of gratitude and even if he wouldn´t admit it too often, he had become very fond of humans.

 

_Sorry it´s too short, but I don´t think it was necessary to strectch it more than needed. How about that? Loki is an Avenger now. He has found redemption but will he find love? Please review if you like it so far._

* * *


	19. Crashing into Love

Diane just arrived at her apartment as the phone rang, it was her sister –So sys, are you finally a free woman? -she asked

-Yes, I am- Diane answered Mary with a grin on her face- Three years of fussing about it but finally the divorce papers are signed

-Congratulations! So are you going to finally let me set you up on a date?-

-Come on Mary, let me enjoy me freedom for a moment before trying to play cupid- Diane said as she rolled her eyes at her sister comment

-Ok, ok, don´t get all worked up about it. I´ll see you tomorrow. I just wanted to know how you doing? - Mary replied

-I´m fine, don´t sweat it. I´ll see you tomorrow. Bye- Diane told her sister

-Ok, bye. Love you-

-I love you too, bye-

As Diane hung the phone she sighed –Free at last- she said, although the signing the divorce papers only made it legal, she had been alone for three years by now. She walked into the bathroom to get a shower; she wanted to relax as tension had built up on her.

Diane step into the shower unaware that a few miles away a battle was starting; the Avengers were fighting Dr. Doom.

As she walked away from the bathroom and towards her bed wrapping a towel over her wet body she said at loud while looking herself in the mirror – So a free woman, uh? Then why I feel so lonely all up the sudden – then she admonished herself – Well, no dating and no action in three years can do that – then with a sigh she said – God! I need a new husband or at least …-

She was interrupted before finishing her sentence by the sound of broken glass provoked by something, or rather someone being thrown forcefully from outside and landing upright in her mattress with a loud crash causing it to break as well as forming a great cloud of dust, debris and glass.

-What the hell?- she thought as she manage to pull herself up to investigate the source of the wrecking of her bedroom, as she approached the remaining´s of her bed she say that someone was over the wrecked mattress, dress with an armour and a big helmet with horns. He looked quite as surprised as her of being thrown down into her apartment.

As she moved in closer to see and asked him if he was ok she was taken by surprise – He has green eyes, such a beautiful shade of green – she thought as she felt her heart beating faster as blood rushed over her cheeks, she hadn´t felt that way before, as the rest of the world had gone empty and only them existed.

-Green eyes looking back at mine, that´s a first …- he thought – I like that … I like that a lot …- his pupils dilated as he felt a warmth coming over him, then he noticed she had asked him if he was ok.

-Yes- he finally answered as they kept staring at each other eyes mesmerized, hers were closer to olive green, his to emeralds.

-I´m Loki- he told her as he started getting up

-I know – she smiled which cause Loki´s heart to skip a beat- I´m Diane – she replied

As Loki climbed down of the wrecked mattress Thor arrived.

-Are you ok, brother? That beam hit you pretty hard- then he noticed Diane and averted his eyes.

Suddenly Diane realized that her towel had been flown away during the commotion as she blushed she tried to find something to cover herself up.

Loki noticed she was naked practically the same second she did and swiftly pulled out his cape to cover her.

-Thank you- Diane thanked him shyly

-Don’t mention it, it´s my fault. I trashed your bedroom. I promise I´ll fix it as soon as I can- he told her feeling a bit awkward.

The moment was broken but they had both felt a connection between them and with Thor there they weren´t sure what to say next as they half looked at each other shyly.

Thor coughed realizing he had interrupted something then said to Loki- I think we´d better help the others before Doom trashes half New York.-

-Yes, we should- Loki replied then reassured Diane –I promise I´ll fix it-

-Ok. - Diane answered as she saw them leave.

-What a mess!- she said as she noticed the extend of the damages – I´ll better get dress and start cleaning up- then though to herself – Will he be ok? Will he really come back? - Then nodded her head negatively – Don´t be silly, this kind of thing probably happen to him all the time, although I wouldn´t mind him coming back. - With that last thought she started climbing the debris on her way to her closet.

-Are you all right brother? Thor asked Loki – You seem a bit distracted – he added with a smile-

-I´m ok, why would you said that- Loki inquired

-Well, a beautiful woman can be a serious distraction- Thor grinned

-I´ve got no idea what so ever of what are you talking about- Loki lied as he tried to sound shocked by his brother suggestion though his blushing gave him away.

He was thankful they were in the middle of the fight a few seconds later so he wouldn´t have to answer any more of his brother´s questions.

As battle ended with Doom´s defeat, Loki said to his teammates – I´ll see you later, I´ve got something to do-

-You’re going back to see her?-Thor asked willfully trying to make his brother squirm a bit

-That’s not of your concern- Loki answered

-What woman? - Clint asked

-Is she pretty? –Tony added in the conversation

-Loki felt over her bedroom when hit by Dooms magic blast and he promised to fix it later –Thor explained enjoying the baffled look on Loki´s face

-I want to go – Clint said-

-Me too – Tony volunteered

-No, no, no, you´re not coming with me – Loki refused in distraught

-Come on, we just have to meet the girl that caught your eye- Natasha pitched in

Loki sighed

-Coming Steve?-

-Well, I guess I should, if only to make sure you don´t drive a poor lady crazy with your nonsense. Coming Doc? - He asked Banner

-All right, if you are all going I think I´ll tag along.-

\- I´m curious to see who stole our God´s of mischief heart. –Tony joked

Loki was at lost, they had all decided. He wasn´t going to win that argument. Like it wasn´t bad enough he was feeling a turmoil of emotions that confused him he was going to get all the team to chaperone him.

-Jarvis –Tony said in a more serious tone – We might need some construction materials. I´ll tell you as soon as I make a list, and we´ll need them ASAP-

-Understood Sir- the IA replied.

 

_Hope you like it, yes love at first sight who would´ve though about it? And cause we are dealing with Loki it couldn´t be as simple as walking on her in a coffee place, please review if you like._


	20. Damage Control

-Jarvis- said Tony- I need to know the apartment number of 51st Avenue 2085 12th floor southwest corner-

-Tight away sir, it would be number 1204-

They had all agreed that flying through the hole in the windows wasn’t a good idea, so they got into the building lift.

-I didn´t needed all you come- Loki said feeling rather crowded

-We know, but then we´d missed out the fun – Tony replied a smirk on his face as they got out.

-You should turn left Sir; the apartment is two doors away from you on the right-

-Thank you Jarvis-. Tony replied

-Here it is- he said to Loki inviting him to knock

With a frustration sigh Loki went ahead and knocked.

-I´ll open, I´ll open – a child’s voice could be heard responding to the door knocking.

As a little girl roughly six years old opened a woman´s voice could be heard cautioning her daughter – Samantha, I´ve told you a million times to wait for me to open the door, you don´t know who´s knocking- as Diane finished her sentence she caught up with her daughter who was staring in amazement at the committee at her door.

-Loki? - Diane said her voice reflecting as much surprise as her daughter´s face.

-Umm, yes – Loki stammered being caught off guard, then Tony gave him a little shove and step at his side- Hi, we understand our friend made an emergency landing on your bedroom and we´ve come to help him with the repairs-

-Off course- Diane said still very surprised then she hold her daughters shoulders and moved aside to let them in – I´m sorry, come in-

-Mum, then it´s true? Loki did crash in your bed? I thought you were kidding me- Samantha turned and ask her mother

-Well, now you see I wasn´t- Diane replied to her with a smile- That´s why I didn´t let you go to my room. It´s not safe for you to go in right now-

Samantha was delighted, did she have a story to tell tomorrow at school, the Avengers we´re on her living room. She couldn´t stop staring at them, she would have to take a photo, or no one would believe her.

-Sorry for the intrusion mam- Steve picked up the conversation- I hope we aren’t disturbing you or your husband. We´ll be swift with the repairs and leave you alone-

-Please call me Diane- she answered him then noticed his remark about a husband and clumsily added while looking distractedly to Loki – You aren’t bothering us, it´s only the two of us... I mean … I´m not married any more... I´m divorced- she blushed it was the first time she said it out loud then changed the subject – Samantha is clearly thrilled by you being here, I´m surprise she hasn´t started asking for your autographs yet.

Tony had discretely poked with his elbow at Loki's ribs at Diane´s comment and raised an elbow inviting him to seize the opportunity which made Loki utterly uncomfortable although he was deeply relief Diane wasn’t married.

-Could you? Can I have your autographs? - Samantha hadn´t thought about it yet until her mother mentioned

-Of course –Tony said smiling at her

-I´ll go and get my notebook- she replied as she went running to her room for a notebook.

The Tony added – Diane, could you guide us to the bedroom, I´d like to see the extend of the damages-

-Certainly it´s over here- Diane walked him towards her bedroom and opened the door that had been locked as a precaution to avoid letting.

As Tony got in he shouted in disbelief – Holly crap! Loki, what did you do?

Loki got in as soon as he heard Tony and answered angered by his remark: It´s not my fault. I just happened to crash in, it´s Doom´s fault for throwing that been at me in the first place-

-Bot how on earth did you manage to wreck everything? - Tony added

-But I´m here to fix it am I not?-

-Yes, but …- Tony keep ranting at the state of the bedroom as Steve said to Diane – I´d better get in before they get at each other´s throats and make even more off a mess- as he walked in to everyone´d amusement he shrieked – Oh, my God! Loki, what did you do?-

-It´s not my fault- Loki whined

-Can I go and see mum? – Samantha asked curious at the state of her mother´s bedroom

-I´d rather you didn´t- Diane answered

-How about you show me your room? I´m sure you have lots of interesting toys-Natasha said to Samantha

-Ok-Samantha answered cheerfully as she grabbed Natasha´s hand and guided her to her room.

As discussion sounded a bit more heated in Diane’s room Thor and Clint excused themselves and went in. A few moments later it all seemed to calm down.

Bruce and Diane stayed outside, not sure of what to say Diane asked him –Are you joining them?-

-I´ve never been that good at arts and crafts- Bruce admitted he, well the other guy was more in the demolition business he thought to himself.

-Ok, how about cooking?-Diane asked

-That I can do- Bruce answered with a smile

-Perfect, will you join me in the kitchen Dr. Banner?-she said to him as he showed him the way to the kitchen

-Please call me Bruce-then added - After you-

Meanwhile they finally settle on a plan for the reconstruction.

-Ok-Tony said –Thor, Steve and I will start with the repairs of the window, Loki and Clint will first clear out the debris from the rest of the room, then I guess you’d better go shopping for some furniture these are useless- then as he think it over added- On second thought, Loki you should take Natasha shopping and let her choose everything-

-You don´t think I can pick up some furniture?-Loki said sounding angry

-Oh! I´m quite sure you can, but we need a woman´s touch- Tony smiled trying to make Loki feel better

-Ok- Loki said not wanting to get into another argument.

Having cleared the debris out of the room Clint took Natasha´s place as Samantha´s playmate, who was thrilled and kept trying to make Clint show her some of his shooting skills, he finally yield but to Samantha´s disappointment he didn´t used his arch although to her delight manage to make a rather enjoyable shooting ring out of her toys.

-Jarvis, what´s the delivery tome on the list I gave you earlier?-Tony asked the IA

-The materials you ordered should arrive within 15 minutes sir- Jarvis replied

-Perfect, we´ll have the windows frames fixed by then-

-Mm, what´s that smell?-Clint asked Samantha

As the girl shut her eyes and sniffed she replied- Mummy is cooking pizza. She makes the best pizzas-

-They certainly smell good? Should we take a look?-

Samantha nodded as she and Clint headed for the kitchen where Diane and Bruce had finished cooking and were busy cleaning up. Seeing her daughter Diane told the – The pizza won´t be ready for another 10 minutes. You´ll have to wait a bit-

-Oh! Ok.-Samantha pouted – It´s just that it smells so good…- then lingered as she could change for mother´s mind.

Diane laughed – You know I can´t make it cook faster, you´ll have to wait or we´ll end up with a half cooked pizza, Why don´t you help us set the plates? - She proposed knowing she wouldn´t be able to get her child away of the kitchen.-

-All right, you´ll help me? –Samantha asked Clint

-Of course, just point me to the dishes- he answered with a smile. It was nice to spent an afternoon off their routine and relax.

As the cooking alarm went off indicating the pizza was ready Bruce told Diane – I´ll go get the others-

-All right- Diane answered as she pulled the pizzas from the oven.

Loki and Natasha had just teleported in a few moments ago with their purchases before Bruce went looking for them- Dinner is served-he told them then exclaimed –Wow! You´ve done quite a good job, you´d never know a Norse god crashed in here-

-For the last time, it wasn´t my fault-Loki replied pouting

-Don´t worry brother –Thor said to him as he put his arm over his brother shoulders in an embrace –Bruce is only joking, and we all know it wasn´t your fault-

-Let´s go eat- Tony interrupted- I´m famished. What´s in the menu?-

-Pizza- Bruce replied with a smile

As they all sat at the table Diane walked out and placed the second already slices pizza in the table, the warned her daughter –Careful, they´re still quite hot-

-Ok, mum-Samantha said then asked for a Hawaiian pizza slice.

-Mm, this is quite good-Tony said taking his third bite –Where did you buy them from?-

-I cooked them- Diane answered slightly blushing – me and Bruce-

-You´re kidding me!-Tony blurted –Are you a chef?-

-No- Diane said laughing- No, I just love cooking and little gourmet here – she said pointing at her daughter- is very picky-

-I´m not- Samantha replied –I just like your cooking better- she said blowing her mother a kiss.

They seemed to be like a family, well, a rather peculiar one Loki thought remembering Irina´s family gatherings. He was glad all of his team mates were there, although he longed for a moment not too long ago where he felt something that still made his heart jumped as he watched Diane laugh at Tony silly comments.

As they finished eating Bruce volunteered to help Diane with the dishes and Samantha whispered something at Tony´s ear.

-I think we can do that- she smiled at her in complicity the asked her mother –Diane, would you mind if we made a few improvements on Samantha´s room?-

-As long as it’s not a carrousel I don´t see why not-she answered jokingly to him-

-Sorry kid, no carrousel- then winked his eye at her –Come on, let’s take a look- then asked Steve-Can you bring the leftovers from the construction materials?-

-All right-Steve said then asked to the rest of the team- Can you finish the bedroom without us?-

-Of course, it´s not much left to do-Natasha replied -and Clint can help us – she added.

Tony didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as Samantha was pulling him enthusiastically towards her room.

As they had finished washing and drying the dishes Clint came in – We´ve finished, care to take a look?-

-So soon?-Diane asked then nervously walked to her room

-I hope you like it-Loki said welcoming her at the entrance

-Oh, my God! - She exclaimed as she placed her hand´s over her mouth in surprise then gave Loki a hug- Thank you. Thank you. It´s beautiful- she thanked him as she kissed him in the cheek.

Her reaction took Loki by surprise as he blush feeling his heart beating faster.

-Oh! I´m sorry- she said as she herself blush as she noticed Loki’s reaction and broke her embrace- I got carried away. It´s just so beautiful. It´s too much. Then said to all – I can´t thank you enough-

-There’s no need to thank us Diane-Thor replied-We are glad to have helped-

They were indeed happy to have helped; they rarely had the opportunity to help someone they knew. Loki´s and Diane´s shy smile as their blushing faded was payment enough.

As they left Diane and Samantha waved goodbye to them from their apartment’s door as the elevators door closed.

Diane asked her daughter as she closed the door–So, what did you asked Tony for your room?-

-A secret hideout – she answered with glee

-Oh, my little bunny, let´s go find it- she said as she carried her giggling daughter into her room.

 

_Do you like it? Please review if you do_


	21. A Lovesick God

It had been a week since they had been at Diane´s apartment and Loki´s mood was getting to the foulest. He had been playing all kind of unpleasant tricks to everyone for a couple of days the suddenly stopped and set at being gloomy. If it wasn’t an avenger emergency there was no hope of getting him out of his room.

Thor said to his team mates during breakfast –My dear friends, I´m concerned about my brother. He´s not being himself lately-

-You think? - Tony snarl at him still angry at Loki for messing up with his shampoo dying his hair blue

-We´ve got to admit, he isn´t behaving under “normal” Loki standards- Clint added

-Have to you tried to talk to him? - Steve asked Thor

-I tried, but he doesn´t want to talk about what´s troubling him- Thor answered a defeated frown on his face

-I guess I could give it a try-Tony regretfully volunteered-At least I´ll try to get him out of his room-

-I´ll be most thankful son of Stark –Thor thanked him

As Tony reached Loki´s room he noticed that it looked as if a teenager lived in there. Clothes scattered all over the place including the floor along with empty and half eaten take overs.

A sulking Loki still sprawled at his bed listening to some music through a set of earphones, the music was too loud, loud enough for Tony to be able to hear it, and it was the new album from U2 “The Troubles” not particularly cheerful lyrics.

As Loki noticed Tony he took off his earphones and asked –Is there an emergency?-

-No, there´s none. I just wanted to talk to you-

-I already said I was sorry for dying your hair blue-Loki whined

-That´s not exactly what I want to talk you about, though everyone’s concerned about your latest behavior. Are you ok?-

-Yes, why wouldn´t I be?-Loki angrily replied at him

-Well, because you are acting like a lovesick teen-Tony snapped at him realizing he just nit a nerve as he saw the distraught on Loki´s face.

-You got to be kidding me? That´s what´s wrong? You are in love?-Tony asked in disbelief

-I don´t know why it should be of your concern should it be true. And it´s not-Loki snarled at him

-Come on, stop denying it. Thor is worry sick something is terribly wrong with you and it turns out you are simply smitten. But why the bad temper? Shouldn’t you be happy?-

-You would think that-Loki sighed then sat at his bed

-What´s wrong-Tony sat down beside him.

-Everything- Loki replied with a worried frown-I shouldn´t have fallen in love-

-Come on, it can´t be that bad, so what´s the problem? She doesn´t love you back?-

-No, at least I think she feels the same-

-Then for the love of god, what´s the problem?-

Finally Loki confessed- Thanos-

-What? Why? Isn´t your amulet working? - Tony asked with concern looking at the amulet Loki always wore around his neck

-No, it´s working just fine, it´s just that... –He sighed- I don´t think I …- he stopped for a second then added – I don´t think me being in a relationship is a good idea. It could be dangerous- he stated

-What? But it´s ok for us to be near you? - Tony scolded him

-You are all quite able to defend yourself. I don´t want to talk about it- Loki pouted

-Because some evil titan wants to see you dead, you´d rather be alone-

-Well, yes- Loki answered

-But we haven´t even heard from him in years now, for all we know he´s across the universe quite busy to remember about you-

-I don´t want to risk it. If something happened I couldn´t live with it- Loki sadly said

-Loki, you´re being utterly stupid- Tony stated

-Thanks for the compliment-Loki answered a bit hurt at Tony´s remark

-I didn´t meant it like that- Tony rectified-You are clearly head over heels about Diane-

-How did you know it´s her? I didn´t told anyone- Loki inquired

-Well, you didn´t had to; we all saw both your faces as she thanked you. She does feels something for you, only God knows why, and you rather drive all of us crazy over the remote possibility Thanos would come back for you.-as Loki kept quiet Tony added-She might be the love of your life and she might not, but you won´t find out unless you risk it. You deserve some happiness after all you´ve been through-Tony admitted

-You really think so? - Loki asked

-Boy, are you a mess.-Tony stated as he smiled- You are a pain in the ass most of the time but you are our pain in the ass. We care about you, and if you have a chance at being happy I really think you should take it- then as he saw Loki still doubtful added- Come on Loki, grab a pair, saddle the horse and go see your lady-

-What? - Loki asked not understanding more than half of Tony´s last remark.

-I just mean stop sulking and talk to Diane, the world can always end tomorrow, but you still have today-

-Thank you Tony-Loki said then frowned a bit as he nervously told Tony- I might need a little help though- then reluctantly admitted –I have no experience on human courting rituals-

-Don´t worry, you´re talking to the expert, I´ll give you some tips-

-No! Don´t! - Natasha voiced out as the door opened revealing the rest of the team that had been silently listening their conversation.

Loki asked in anger- Why the hell are you all eavesdropping?-

-I´m sorry brother, we were all concerned about you-Thor apologized

-Well, I suppose you would find out sooner or later. –He sighed-Tony isn´t exactly discreet- then added – I´m sorry about all the pranks-

-It´s ok-Steve answered. Love makes us do foolish things. –

Then Clint added -I wouldn´t have though you of all people getting in love at first sight-

-That doesn´t exist –Tony exclaimed

-Well, as a matter of fact, it has been scientifically proven that it does in fact happen-Bruce added

-You are messing with me Bruce- Tony stated

-No, I´m not, using brain scans, researchers from Trinity College Dublin found that different parts of the medial prefrontal cortex, the region that sits near the front of the brain, make snap judgments about physical attraction and whether the person is likely to be a compatible match all within milliseconds of seeing a new face.-

-All right- Tony said disregarding Bruce lecture –About the tip part-

Natasha interrupted him and said to Loki-Just be yourself, don´t worry, you aren’t that bad after one knows you...-

Loki blushed at her compliment.

Clint then asked-I´ve haven´t seen your cape for a while, have you misplaced it? - He ended winking an eye at Loki.

He knew he hadn´t misplaced it, he knew exactly where it was and it seemed Clint had nagged Thor into telling him the story of his crashing at Diane´s.

-No-Loki smiled as he understood Clint´s hint.-I´d better go find it-with that he teleported to Diane´s front door and knocked.

After a few seconds Diane appeared at the door- Loki, hi! - She smiled-I didn´t thought I see you again-

-Well, I forgot my cape- he told her.

-Yes, of course. I have it right here, come in- she was going towards her closet as Loki stopped her as he hold her hand- and to ask you for a date-he said pulling her close to him.

-What took you so long? – She asked as she looked blissfully into his eyes.

-Well. I’m a little slow sometimes at understanding my feelings- he confessed as he kissed her.

_It might get a little corny for a chapter or two (please bear with me I´m a helpelss romantic), but you all know that things can´t run smootly for two long._


	22. Too Fast

_“It´s too fast … I can´t do it …Why not? … You´re being stupid … Relax and Enjoy … I´m not ready … Your body tells otherwise … Three years, no probably more … Too fast … It´s not just me anymore … I can´t … Como on risk it … No …Yes …”_ Diane´s mind was spinning as Loki kissed his neck softly sending shivers all through her spine.

-Loki, wait! - She had decided.

-Wait? – He gave her an inquiry look – Why?-

-This is happening too fast – he could see distraught in her eyes – Can we slow it down? … Please-

-I don´t understand. Why you hesitate?-he asked feeling angry

-I´m sorry- she said as she lowered her head so he couldn´t see the tears threatening to pour out –I´m not ready yet, I thought I was… And I do want to, but I can´t … I´m sorry –her voice quivered

Loki felt guilty at his anger and tried to get her to look into his eyes by gently pushing her chin up, she closed her eyes and added- I´m being foolish, am I not? Any woman in the planet would be thrilled, but I´m scared- as she opened her eyes he could see she was fighting hard to push down her tears– I feel something for you-she confessed as he bowed her head again – It’s so strong it scares me. I´ve been in love before but this is different, I don´t want to rush into it and there´s Samantha, I got to think about her too. –She paused then added –Why did you notice me? I´m damaged goods.-

 _“I wasn´t enough to make him stay ... Not even for his child …”-_ she thought although she knew it wasn´t true he had left because he couldn´t deal with the responsibilities of a family but the fact that he decided to leave still hurt her.

Loki´s heart beater faster as he think _–“How could I not notice you?”_ then answered –It’s ok, I´m damage goods also, we´ll make quite a pair- his remark made Diane smile as she raised her eyes to meet his –Are you angry?-her eyes pleading.

-Not any more –Loki confessed –Although a little disappointed-

-I´m sorry-she bowed her head again

-Stop that-Loki cautioned her as he wrapped her in an embrace –No more tears, ok?-

-Ok-she sighed then asked him –What do we do know?-

-Don´t know, act like a normal couple?-

Diane laughed –I believe that´s not an option, we are way off from being normal-

Her comment made Loki laugh as he responded –We really are quite a pair-

-I know- she giggled.

He loved to see her smile, the way her eyes sparkled; she was as scared as he was who would´ve guess?

 

_Dissapointed? Don´t worry it won´t take long for them to hit it off. Sorry about the chapter being so short the next ones´s will compensate. Please review if you like_


	23. Dating Loki

-No! Loki, you got me killed-Diane pouted- You are ruining my score-

-That´s because you are doing it wrong-Loki answered

-I´m a high level mage, I think I know what I´m doing-

-Well, I´m a mage in real life, and you are doing it wrong-

-You´re so annoying-Diane said as she stuck her tongue at him

-You´re being childish-

-So?-she sulked

-Don´t be angry, come on. We can start a new game-

-Mm, ok-she answered still pouting

They were at the Avenger´s Tower; Samantha was gone for the day as she was staying with her friend Susy at her slumber party.

They had been going out for a couple of weeks now, getting to know each other, as going out usually ended with Loki being recognized and Diane felt too weird at him shifting to conceal himself –I know it’s silly, but I get the annoying feeling I´m cheating on you. I rather date you while you look like you-she confessed to him. They mainly took refuge at the Avenger´s Tower which was big enough to spend some time undisturbed if they wanted to.

They also spent some time at Diane´s apartment both before and after Samantha returned from school. She had been resilient at first, she hadn´t seen her mother with a couple before, not that she could remember. But she ended up being thrilled at Loki´s being her mum´s boyfriend, he was fun and they both ended getting along just fine. He loved children and Samantha reminded him of Anya which made him feel in family again.

He´d learn that Samantha´s father had left when she was around three years old leaving Diane to fence for herself, it has been difficult times; learning how to be a single parent and managing to cover all expenses. He hadn´t helped her with any of the expenses over the years as he wasn´t to be found; when he finally reappeared it was only to ask Diane for the divorce. She had been both relieved and angry, she didn´t thought of herself as Edwards´s wife for the longest time and she was glad to be able to close that chapter of her life. Although the divorce agreement took forever. Soon after that Loki had entered their lives.

He was everything her husband hadn´t been, he liked helping her around the house, a line from a movie sounded at her head when she thought about it _“I don´t want you to wash the dishes because I´ve asked you to. I want you to wash the dishes because you want to do it”_ not that she would´ve let Loki wash any of them but the fact that he would volunteer to help instead of being asked to was new to her.

He had been more that understanding when she had to cancel a date due to Samantha getting a cold furthermore he had decided to stay and help keep Samantha in bed telling her stories and performing some magic to distract her while Diane was in the kitchen making chicken soup.

He spent all afternoon with them; he knew taking care of sick children was rather challenging to say the least, they didn´t make very good patients remembering both Anya and Misha´s illnesses.

As Samantha finally fell asleep Diane and Loki sprawled in the couch witch a tired sigh

– I don´t know how to thank you-she said first.-

-What for?-he inquired

-For staying to help-she added

-You don´t have to-he replied and told her – I like helping you and I know children can wear you out especially when they´re sick.-

-She reminds you of Anya, doesn´t she?-

-Yes, a bit although Anya is about two years older than she by now-he replied with a smile

-She´s eight, right?-

-Yes, nine within a couple of months.-

-Do you visit them often?-

-Not as much as I´d like to but we keep in touch by email and we speak often through the webcam-

She rested her head in his shoulder as he noticed her body temperature was higher than usual- Do you feel ok? - He asked with a worrying frown

-I think I caught Samantha´s cold-she confessed

-You should be resting-

-You really don´t know other single parents, do you?-

He nodded negatively then answered –No-

-We can´t afford to rest, besides I´m used to. We´d been alone for more than three years now. Beside Fridays when my sister takes care of Samantha allowing me to be in the office all day so I can telework all though the week, it has been only the two of us.

-Not any more-Loki answered as he felt a new admiration for her-Now you have me too-

She looked at him with loving eyes, she could feel her heart pounding at her chest as she answered –I know-

She had started clinging to that thought, that he wouldn´t leave, that he was there to stay although deep down she feared he´d left someday; after all Earth wasn´t even his home planet.

 

_Be patient, I´m setting everything you need to know fo the next chapters. Review if you like._


	24. Paris

-Aren’t them cute?-Tony asked Steve-Is like having a couple of teens-as they watched them argue as they started a new game.

-They do make a nice couple-Steve replied

-Hey Loki, Tony shouted- When are the two of you tying the knot?-he enjoyed watching Loki squirm

Before Loki could even think of a reply Diane asked Tony- Tony, how´s Pepper? I´ve been thinking on getting together for a cup of coffee and ask her if she´s ever going to make an honest man out of you- she mischievously asked.

Loki covered his mouth trying not to laugh at her response as Tony kept quiet being caught off guard by her.

Clint laughed- You really should marry Diane, her tongue is as sharp as yours-he said to Loki

-You really want to get into it Clint?-Diane answered threateningly.

-Come on-Loki interfered- Stop, you´ll make her angry and then you´ll be sorry. Believe me; my love is not to be played with-

 _“Did he just call me my love?”_ Diane became self-absorbed in her thoughts _“He never called me “my love” before, not even in private”_ -A warm feeling crept over her as she could feel herself becoming aroused while looking at Loki though she couldn´t tell what he was talking about any more.

She suddenly kissed Loki then whispered at his ear lust reflected in her voice –I´m ready-

Loki looked at her in disbelief –Now?-

-Well, yes- then added – You want to take a rain check on it?-

-No! - Loki almost creamed as he teleported them away

-What just happened?-Thor asked as they had disappeared as he entered the room

-I think someone´s getting Loki-Clint jokingly answered

-I got no idea what you mean! Is Loki in trouble?-

-Not at all-Tony replied a smirk on his face-How could I say it delicately? Loki is getting lucky-

-You keep talking in riddles-Thor frowned

-Cap, any help? - Tony turned to Steve

-I´d rather not- Steve answered

-Doc?-he pleaded

-Don´t get me into it-Bruce answered

Thor was getting angry as no one would tell him what had made his brother disappear in such a hurry.

Then Tony though of something –Loki is romancing Diane? - He suggested trying not to anger Thor any more.

-Why didn´t just said that?-Thor frown disappeared

-Well, I thought I did –Tony replied with a relief sigh

Loki has teleported them to the top of Eiffel Tower.

-Paris!-Diane stated in surprise

-You always say you wanted to visit- Loki smiled at her

-You are amazing! - She kissed him passionately as he kissed her back she left out a soft moan.

-How about we get accommodated first- he said as he pulled out of her kiss.

-Think it´s a good idea, where to? - She hardly has ended her sentence as Loki had already teleported them to a hotel lobby.

-The Shangri-La Paris- he exclaimed –Fit for a King as it was one the home of Prince Roland Bonaparte

-You been giving this a lot of though, haven´t you? It seems you came prepared-she smiled

-Well, a bit- as she looked at him incredulous he admitted- Ok, a lot, but can you blame me? I´ve had been waiting for you to be ready for quite a while now. Do you like it?-

-Of course I do. It´s majestic. How are we going to pay for it?-Diane asked- We are not going to sneak in, are we?-

-No- he smiled at her about her question, then pulled a credit card from his back pocket.-Tony gave this to me in case of an emergency, and I think this qualifies as one.-

-Give me your best Suite-Loki stated at the desk clerk.

-Certainly Sir, it would be the Shangri-La Suite. It has a private terrace and a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower.-

-Perfect-Loki replied then added –First we´ll go shopping-

He took Diane to Avenue Montagne and Avenue Gorge V on a shopping spree – I want to take you out to dinner-he told her before going into the first store.

-You are planning to make me wait, aren’t you?-

-Yes- he answered with a mischievous smile as he kissed her withy such passion she felt lightheaded.

-Oh, you´re so bad- she protested as she regained her composure.

-Only a bit-he confessed –Come on let´s buy some more clothes –

As they entered their suite Diane couldn´t believe it, it was bigger than her apartment, it had a terrace, and panoramic windows that led to a beautiful sight of the Eiffel Tower as well as the hotel garden´s and the Grand Palais. It also had a living room, a full equipped kitchen and a Jacuzzi. The bathrooms were marble clad. Not even in her wildest dreams she had expected to be in a place such as these.

-Do you like it?-Loki asked surprising her as she had been absorbed admiring their suite.

-Yes, you have really outdone yourself. It´s amazing- she answered with a smile as he put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck working his way down towards the junction between neck and shoulder, she gasp as the sensation travelled to her spine.

-Now, let´s get dress- he cheerfully said as he suddenly stopped.

-You, teaser- Diane admonished him

-What, can´t you wait until I´m ready?-he smirked as he winked an eye at her

-I could if you just stopped doing that-she frowned

-Ok-he laughed-I won´t tease you any more, for now. Change into that lovely black dress we bought. I want to see you in it.-

As she went into the bedroom to change he did the same choosing a dark navy blue elegant three piece suit, as he looked at himself in the mirror Diane got out and asked him –So, you like it?-she was gorgeous, the dress really framed her body, the cleavage letting him to see only a small portion of her breasts, he could feel himself aroused by the way she looked.

-You are astonishing-he said as he turns away from the mirror towards her

-Thanks-she said as she blushed- You´re looking particularly handsome tonight also.-

He almost decided to skip dinner, well almost. She was beautiful.

-Madam, will you make me the honor?-he made a small bow as he offered his arm to her.

-Certainly monsieur-she answered as she accepted his offer.

They went to the hotel´s restaurant, Diane couldn´t stop gazing at the chandelier –it´s so beautiful, I´d never seen anything like it, not even in photographs-she comment to him.

They were enjoying themselves delighted at each other´s company, they didn´t felt time flying away. As they finished dinner their anticipation grew.

They barely managed to get to their suite, after they started kissing in the elevator. When they finally walked in Loki carried Diane directly to the bedroom as they kept kissing her hand running through his hair.

He lay her down as both of them kicked off their shoes and started kissing again while trying to undress each other.

-Wait, you can´t get it out like that, you have to unzip it-Diane laughed as Loki kept fiddling with her dress.

-Ok, turn around-was Loki swift reply as they sat he unzipped her dress then started to kiss her back causing soft moan sounds from Diane as he reached her neck a particular sensitive spot for her, noticing her reaction Loki bit her softly on the lower part of her neck-Loki-she purred then stand up to let her dress slide down while she turned to face him.

He was mesmerized looking at her body covered only by some green see through fabric “green, his color” the Diane pushed him down on the bed after removing his shirt as she started softly blowing at his ear causing Loki to shiver the she nibbled his earlobe for a moment before very slowly, very softly licking his neck towards his shoulder making Loki to let out a moan as he worked her way down his chest. The way her tongue hardly touched his skin caused tingly sensations, he could feel his trousers becoming constrictive as desire built up.

Then as he reached his navel and started unzipping him he rolled on his back pinning her down to the bed as he slid out of his pants and shorts then started undoing the straps of her bra.

He diverted his attention to her navel licking her as he lowered her panties, having slipped them all the way down he opened Diane´s legs and slid his tongue tasting her clit, and she tasted amazing. Diane caught off guard let a loud moan as she felt Loki probing her, she could feel herself aching for him as he suddenly slid a finger in, then two softly massaging looking for a special spot as Diane let a louder moan he knew he had found it.

-Loki-she pleaded, she wanted his member inside of her.

-I told you I wasn´t done teasing you-he answered without stopping-Not yet I´m enjoying making you squirm-he fondle her G spot again more moans and panting followed as he starting fondling her breasts with his free hand then kissed, licked and nibbled. He had started to pull his fingers in and out of her releasing more moans as Diane called his name yearning in her voice –Please Loki-

He could feel her arching her back; she was more than ready, as he was.

He took his fingers out then pushed his throbbing member inside of her.

-Oh, god!-she exclaimed as his member penetrated her.

His eyes finally met hers –Was it worth waiting?- he mischievously asked –Yes- she answered as he slowly started to trust into her, they kissed without reservations realizing the passion between them.

She claw his back as the rhythm got faster, arching her back as she pushed her hips up to meet him.

He could feel her walls tightening, it felt so good. He delayed his orgasm as long as he could not wanting the moment to end, as he couldn´t hold it any longer he moaned as he climax followed by Diane´s own moan as she reached her peak.

He stayed on top of her catching his breath for a moment while he came, and then slid down at her side.

They were too exhausted and exhilarated to talk, he rested his head on her chest listening to her still fast beating heart as it quite down he turn to look at her face, she was smiling.

-I never thought that someone could make me feel whole again- she confessed to him

-I guess we complete each other, we fill each other gaps.-

She kissed him softly trying to transmit all of the love she felt for him in a single kiss. Loki closed her eyes; he knew he loved her too.

After a while he added –I´m glad I crashed in to your bedroom-

She laughed although she knew he didn’t meant it that way she couldn´t help herself between giggles she answered- Me too-

Having realized what had caused her so much delight me scolded her – You´re terrible, that´s not what I meant-

-I know, I´m sorry, I just couldn´t help myself-she said as she kept laughing

-You really are proving Clint´s and Tony´s words true, your tongue is becoming as sharp as mine, soon it will be silvering.- He chuckled then though about they both commenting she being the right woman for him, she really was. An idea popped in, he got serious and as he called her name she guesses what was on his mind.

-No, please. Don´t ask now.-

-Why? - He asked

-I would say yes if you ask, but don´t do it know.-

-Why not? - He enquired

-Because I want you to be sure, think about it. If you still want to, you can ask me in a couple of days-

-But why? - He kept asking

She sighed- When Edward left it took me a while to realize that I had fallen out of love with him long before he decided to leave. But I won´t fall out of love with you, I know it, if I loosed you it would break my heart. I just want you to be sure and not just ask me because you got carried away in the moment.-

-All right- he said certain he wouldn´t change his mind the added –Either way we wouldn´t want them to think we are doing in because we have to-

-Is that even possible?-she asked-Well after all we are from different species-

-To tell you the truth I´m not sure, I´ve never heard off a human and a jotun having a baby but you never know. Although I think it’s not very likely to happen-

She felt a bit disappointed not that she wanted a baby right now though it would have been nice to have that possibility.

-Ready for round two?-Loki asked

-All ready? - Diane asked surprised

-Yes, I´m planning on making up for all the time we have lost-

-Oh dear!- she exclaimed the jokingly added as she closed her eyes and sank into bed –I surrender, you can have your way with me- as Loki didn´t move neither responded she open an eye peaking at him. He was smiling delighted as her occurrences.

-Oh woman! You are certainly made after my own heart- then he kissed her.

 

_Review if you like please._


	25. Mamma Mia!

They had returned from Paris for weeks now and he hadn´t asked her. She tried convincing herself that she didn´t mind that he simply had gotten carried away in the moment. That it was no indication he was leaving, nor that he didn’t loved her although he had never told her he did. She couldn´t shake that nagging feeling that she was losing him which made her angry both at herself and at Loki.

It started with small fights where she would apologize to him for being in a bad mood.

She longed for the days she didn´t needed anyone but herself and her daughter, and tried to calm her heart striving to get that independence back.

One day as Loki was helping Samantha with her homework while she was doing her house choirs they could heard a thump as something had fallen down.-Diane are you ok?-he asked with concern –Mum?-Samantha called.

The answer delayed just a couple of seconds –I´m ok, don’t worry – though her voice reflected something different.

-Stay here Samantha; keep doing your homework while I check on your mum-trying not to show her he was worried.

As he walked into her room he saw Diane was sitting in the floor having fallen down after losing her footing at the stool she used to climb to store things in the top shelves of her closet.

-What happened?-he asked as he extended his hand to help her up

-I fell, isn´t that obvious? - Then added-I was trying to put away some blankets then lost my footing and fell-

-Why didn´t you asked for me to help?-after all he was about nine inches higher than she

-Because I´m quite capable of doing things by myself-she answered angrily

-I didn´t say you weren´t, why are you so angry?-

-I´m sorry, my pride was what most hurt in my fall. I was clumsy, I´m angry at myself for falling down-

She was trying too hard, as days go by she started feeling sadder so when she finally was left on her own, Loki being out on a mission and Samantha sleeping over with Susy she decided to let her heart pour without having to accept the real reason she was sad. She loved the movie, although it always made her cry, and she needed to cry.

She just loved Mamma Mia! It reminded her of herself, she had already started crying as Donna helped her daughter to get dress for the wedding.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning …Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile … I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness …The feeling that I'm losing her forever …Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling …And a sense of guilt I can't deny … What happened to the wonderful adventures …The places I had planned for us to go …Well, some of that we did but most we didn't …Each time I think I'm close to knowing …She keeps on growing …Slipping through my fingers all the time .._

She was surprised by a knock on the door, who could be at this hour? She wiped her tears as she paused the movie, she left the lights off. As she opened her door, she was unpleasantly surprised it was Loki, he had returned earlier from his mission, she was incredibly glad she hadn´t turned the lights on.

-Hi, we finished earlier and I thought of passing by to see you. What are you doing? - Even with the lights off he could tell she had been crying

-I was watching a movie, but you won´t like it, we can search for something else to watch.-she answered hopping he would agree.

-If you like it I could give it a try-he answered.

-It´s a musical, you won´t like it-she tried to convince him

-I´ll give it a try, if I don´t like it we can always see something else-

-Ok. - She said feeling defeated as they sat on the sofa while she pushed the play button on the remote.

She tried desperately not to cry but her heart betrayed her as she heard the song.

_The winner takes it all …The loser standing small … Beside the victory …That's her destiny …I was in your arms …Thinking I belonged there …I figured it made sense …Building me a fence …Building me a home …Thinking I'd be strong there …But I was a fool …Playing by the rules …The gods may throw a dice…Their minds as cold as ice …And someone way down here …Loses someone dear_

She silently cried for a while praying Loki wouldn’t notice until she couldn´t quiet her sobbing’s.

-Why are you crying? - Loki asked unaware of what had been on Diane´s mind for the last weeks

-It´s just that this movie always makes me cry-she lied

-Then why do you watch it? I think it´s silly to watch it if it makes you feel so sad- he told her

-So, I´m silly? - Diane asked as she felt all her repressed anger building up

-That´s not what I meant-Loki tried to apologize

-You know what, I don´t want to argue with you right now, please go- she had stand up and was looking furiously angry

Loki did not understand what had happened, he stands up trying to get her to calm but she shoved him away.

-Go, please- she snapped at him tears on her eyes, to his surprise she went ahead an opened her door.

-Why? - He asked

-Because I´m asking you to – she angrily replied

-All right-Loki answered irritated- I don´t know what has come over you tonight. I´ll leave-

As she shut the door she leaned her back into it and slid down to the floor where she shrank into a ball as she started crying again.

-Diane, please. Let me in. We can talk about what´s bothering you-Loki was worried

-No- she shouted-If you dare teleport yourself in I swear I´ll jump off the window- it was an empty threat she knew it, but she hoped he would believe it.

-Ok, have it your way. I´ll leave you alone-Loki didn´t though she would make good on her threat but he wouldn´t risk it, he had never seen her so angry before.

He walked to the Avengers Tower still not understanding what had happened, angry at Diane for not telling him what was wrong. He went through a movie store and almost without thinking it he bought the movie Diane had been watching, maybe if I see it I will understand something he though. He didn´t wanted to see anyone so he teleported back to his room where he toss and toss in his bed trying to figure out what had made Diane so angry until sleep defeated him.

 

_Yes, she´s as broken as he was. Did you expected differently? Similars attrack. Don´t worry and keep reading as things are bound to take an unexpected turn. Please review if you like._


	26. Heartache

As Diane woke up she felt sore, all the tension that had built up for the last weeks was gone, she had cried herself to sleep. She felt her eyes dry as there were no more tears on them. The anger was gone replaced with melancholy, there was no one in the house, she was alone.

 _“I´ve made a mess of everything”_ – she admonishes herself mentally _–“Why? Isn´t it enough he´s still here? Why do I keep worrying about the day after? “-_ Then answered her own question –

-“Because you didn´t with Edward and he left” she confessed – _“But Loki isn´t Edward”-_

She sighed at least she was thinking clearly now as if her tears had washed down her fears.

_“Why doesn’t he tell me that he loves me? That would be enough”-_

She needed someone to talk to, though there weren´t many people that could understand.

-Natasha? - It wasn’t as they were best friends but she had always been nice to her and she might understand.

-Yes. Diane? What´s wrong? - The woman on the other side of the phone asked

-Nothing really, I just needed someone to talk. Are you busy? - She wasn’t entirely sincere.

-No, I´m just unwinding from the mission. What´s on your mind?

-Loki and I had a fight last night, it was my fault. I overreacted. Now I´m feeling anxious he´s still angry-

Natasha reassured her – I wouldn´t worry if I were you, Loki loves you.-

-You think? He has never told me so-Diane admitted

-Really? Well, he isn´t good at expressing his feelings. You know it took him centuries to tell both his parents and Thor about the way he felt.-

-You´re probably right- she sighed

-Are you ok? You sound sad- Natasha asked worryingly

-Yes, I´m just feeling a bit lonely, neither Samantha nor Loki in the house, it feels so quiet.-

-Do you want me to come over? We can get a cup of coffee-

-No, it’s ok. Besides I have to pick up Samantha from school.-

-Ok, how about we get together one of these days? Maybe go shopping?-

-I´d like that-Diane smiled she would really like that

-Call me later then- Natasha replied

-I will- she hanged up the phone as she went to take a shower thinking about their conversation, _“She really thinks he loves me? I hope she´s right”._

Meanwhile at the Avenger Tower Loki had finally decided to get up, he hadn´t sleep much and he still felt angry at the events of the night before.

After grabbing something to eat he sat at the sofa and played the movie he had bought.

Tony and Clint went in a sat at the sofa with him.

-What are you seeing?-they asked him

-A movie Diane likes-he replied

-Why?-Tony asked

-So I can figure something out-he replied a bit unsure he could.

-You are looking worried, is everything ok?-Tony asked again

-Not really-he needed some human input into the whole situation, he might as well tell them-Diane and I got into a fight last night.-

-I can´t believe that, you lovebirds fighting? - Tony replied in disbelief

-Yes-Loki sighed –I don´t understand what happen, she was watching this movie when I got to her apartment I thought that If I saw it I might understand something.

They looked at him sympathetically then Clint asked –Do you want us to leave?

-No, stay. Maybe you´ll read something in it I won´t – he stated

-Ok- Tony replied

As the movie ended Loki had already told both of them what had happened the night before.

-I just don´t know what the movie has to do with our fight-Loki confessed

-I´m not sure-Tony replied –Maybe she feels identified with the main character being a single mum like her, but I don’t think that´s it.-

-You men are so stupid- Natasha stated, she had been in the living room for a while now. Loki´s story had filled the gaps Diane had refused to share.

-Where does that come from?-Tony protested

-Because you are over analyzing it. Diane wasn´t neither sad nor angry because she watched the movie, she was watching the movie because she was sad. She could have chosen any pother movie and you still would’ve got into a fight.-

Loki remained silent meditating on Natasha´s words.

-Either way, I don´t know why you care, it isn’t like you love her. - Loki was smart but he needed a push in the right direction Natasha thought as she said the words to him.

Loki protested energetically to her comment –But I do love her, she makes me wish I were still human so I could forget about everything but her-

-Did you ever told her that?-Natasha asked as she raised her eyebrows

Loki though about it as he came to the realization that not even when they were in Paris did he actually said it to her –No, I didn’t thought I needed to, I assumed she knew.-

-How? - Natasha was infuriated by his answer –I hardly think she has some psychic powers to read your mind-

As he was scolded by Natasha Loki was able to put everything together _“ She doesn´t know, she´s been scared from the beginning , but not about falling in love with me, but at the possibility of losing me”_ he remembered now, the phrase from the movie that had made her start crying _“…loses someone dear”_

-I´m so stupid-Loki admonished himself

-Told you-Natasha replied

-I´d better go fix this-Loki stated

-I would bring a very, very, very big gift as a peace offer like … Tony had started suggesting as Loki teleported to Diane´s apartment.

But he wasn’t prepared for what he saw on his arrival, the front door was broken and the apartment was a mess, not a sign from Diane or Samantha at sigh. The glass coffee table that was on the living room was broke, blood dripping from it. He felt his heart sank as he desperately started calling for them.

-Loki? - A small voice answered his call

-Samantha?-he shouted –Where are you?-

-Over here- she replied walking out of her bedroom.

He carried her in his arms as he embraced her, after he made sure she was unharmed he asked her –What happened?-

He could tell she had been crying and she almost started again as she told him – Mum went for me at school, she was so happy to see me. We walked home, a block from here she noticed someone following us. We manage to outrun them in the elevator but I think she knew they wouldn´t stop as soon as we got in she told me to get into the secret hideout Tony made for me, she told me not to get out or make a sound no matter what I heard. Loki I could hear them breaking the door, she was screaming, they took her, why didn´t she hide with me?-she hugged him as she cried.

 _-“Because she was keeping them away from you”-_ he thought not having the courage to tell her.

-Samantha, shhh, is ok, don´t cry. We´ll find her I promise –he wasn´t sure he could keep that promise –Let´s get you to somewhere same fist-

-You promise you´ll save her?-she asked

-I do- with that he teleported back to the Avengers Tower.

As they teleported in everyone noticed something was terribly wrong, fear reflected in their faces … fear they would never see Diane again.

Natasha took Samantha to her room to comfort her as well as giving them some space to talk.

-What happened?-Tony asked with a worried frown.

Loki told them what Samantha had told him, as he ended he added –there was blood on the floor-pain reflected in his face –I´m afraid that …-he couldn´t end his phrase.

Thor held Loki´s shoulders as he looked into his eyes –Don´t even think that. We´ll get Diane back. She´s smart and strong, she´ll survive this.-

-I just don´t know what I would do without her-Loki confessed as he let Thor embrace him

-Then, we´ll have to make sure you don´t need to find out- Tony told them –Luckily I´m prepared- then added –Jarvis Protocol Mandarin on Diane-

-What´s Protocol Mandarin? Steve asked

-Well, after the Mandarin incident I decided I wasn´t going to let anyone I cared about out of my sight, so I planted GPS chips on all the people I like-Tony replied

-You planted a GPS on my girlfriend?-Loki asked as he broke from Thor´s embrace

-Well, yes-Tony answered –She was a little difficult, but then I finally found a bracelet that resembled you amulet, does she still wears it?-

-Yes, she doesn´t take it off. Thank you- Loki hugged Tony without even thinking about it, he had given him hope.

-It may take a while though; Jarvis needs to align the satellites.-

 

_Review if you like._


	27. Abducted

Diane was woken up by a sharp pain on her right forearm, she was injured. Her head hurt also from the blow that knocked her out. On her arm a bandage, she had been thrown against her glass coffee table cutting her arm with the shards.

Where was she? She couldn’t stand up, not that she felt strong enough to try at that moment. It wasn´t a cell, more like a cage, she was in a cage. It looked like a supply room, boxes and racks everywhere.

What do they want from her? She wasn´t important. She just …. was Loki´s girlfriend. _“They must want something from Loki”_ , bad enough to risking his anger while abducting her. She had fought them but at the end they had overpowered her,

She was alone, how much she regretted their fight. At least she had managed to keep Samantha safe, she wondered if she was ok, if she had found help-

She also wondered if she´d ever see Samantha or Loki again, it hurt her that her last words to him had been spoken in anger. _“I don´t think they´ll kill me, at least for now, they wouldn´t have cured my wound if they wanted me death”_ – she reasoned.

It had happened to fast, she didn´t even managed to dial 911. Would Samantha be ok? Would she still be hiding? Who would take care of her? She started to cry the admonished herself – _“That´s not going to help at all, you need to stay strong and focus, you need to escape or at least keep yourself alive”-_

-Sir, someone is breaking through the firewalls, an encrypted communication- Jarvis warned Tony as an image appeared at the screen, it was Dr. Doom.

-You took something from me and I want it back. I think you would notice the trickster’s lover absence-

-You took Diane, you pathetic second hand wizard-Loki was furious

-Now, now Odin´s son you can have your love pet back in exchange for the item you took from my lab on your little excursion. I´m sending you the coordinates to drop it off, after I´m certain it´s the real item I will tell you where she is.-

The communication ended

-That son of a bitch!-Loki pounded the wall with his fist leaving a dent on it.

-Calm down Loki, Diane need us focused-Steve reminded him

Loki sighed as he defeatist bowed his head leaning over the wall he just punched – I know-

-So Doom wants the item we retrieved from his Lab yesterday, do we even know what it is for?-Clint asked

-No, not yet- Bruce answered- I barely started to analyze it- the added – if I had to guess I would say it´s some kind of weapon-

-It must be important if he wants it back so badly-Tony added

-What does it matter?-Loki shouted-He took Diane … If he hurts her I´ll …-

Thor interrupted him-Loki, please calm down. You know we can´t just give the device to him, we´ll rescue Diane…-

It was Thor turn to be interrupted –Sir I have a location on Miss Diane-Jarvis informed

-Ok, let´s take a look-Tony replied- It seems that Diane is somewhere in Toronto in the York District, I need the blueprints of Toronto Jarvis-

-Right away Sir, I´m also rerouting the satellites so you can have a visual-

-Perfect Jarvis-

As the AI traced Diane´s GPS the satellite visual pop into the screen zooming into a building located in the industrial area.

-According to the GPS coordinates Miss Diane should be about four levels beyond the structure at the southeast corner- Jarvis reported

-What are we waiting for? Let´s go get her-Loki demanded

-Wait Loki, we need a plan to get her out safely- Steve reminded him.

-Sir, the instructions from Dr. Doom regarding the delivery of the artifact have arrived, he´s asking that Mr. Thor and Mr. Loki deliver the item at some specific coordinates located in the Death Valley Dessert in half an hour, failure to do or someone else’s presence will result on Miss Diane elimination.

Loki paled it wasn´t enough time to rescue her even teleporting and as soon as Doom realized they wouldn´t deliver the artifact Diane would be death.

-All right, we need to move quickly then –Tony explained his plan- Loki, Thor and you will take the artifact to Doom´s meeting pint but before you do, you´ll have to take Steve, Clint and I as near as you can to the building where they are holding Diane. Dr. Banner and Natasha will stay and guard the fort as well as Samantha in case Dr. Doom has something else on his sleeve.- the asked –By the way Dr., can you place a remote self-destruction device on the artifact?-

-Yes, I can do that in a few minutes-

-Perfect, in case everything goes wrong we will be able to destroy the device-Tony congratulated Banner -As soon as we´ve rescued Diane we will communicate so you can kick Doom´s but without concerns-he said as he placed a hand on Loki´s shoulder.

-Now gentleman gear up, teleporting flight to Toronto leaves in 5- Tony joked when nervous.

 

_Will their plan work? Will Loki and Diane will be reunited? Review if you like._


	28. Rescuing Diane

As Loki left them a few blocks from, where Diane was being held Tony told them his plan.

-Ok guys, we need to keep a low profile it´s imperative Doom doesn´t know we are here until we have rescued Diane-

-Ok- Steve and Clint answered at the same time

-I´ll stay outside and guide you to Diane. Jarvis do you have the blueprints I asked for? - Tony asked the AI

-Yes Sr. I´m combining them with the satellites information, you should have it on your screen in 3 seconds-Jarvis reported

-Marvelous, let’s see. That´s it –As he explained Steve and Clint how to access the building undetected Bruce ended arming the self-destruct device.

-It´s ready- he said as he gave the artifact to Loki, he was looking so worried Banner added- She´s going to be all right Loki. They´ll rescue her. Everything will work out just fine.-

-I hope so Doc-Loki replied. He wished they hadn´t fight the night before, but he couldn´t do anything to change it. –Will you look after Samantha for me?-

-Of course. - He answered - Me and the other guy, both of us will keep her safe-

-Thank you –Loki replied

-Is everything ready brother?-Thor asked as he walked in the room.

-Yes, Dr. Banner just finished the self-destructive device. Are you ready?-Loki answered as he put his helmet on

-I am- Thor said while upholding Mjolnir

-Then, let´s go- Loki said as he hold Thor´s arm and teleported both of them at the coordinates given by Doom.

-I don´t like this-Loki commented-Nowhere to neither hide nor cover. I got to admit Doom really thought this through-

-Ok Tony, we´re in the elevator shaft-Clint reported-Now what?-

You have to go down four levels then it will be a corridor on your left. The last door on your right is where they´re keeping Diane-

-Let´s move, we´re running out of time-Steve reminded them.

The building upstairs was almost abandoned; they expected to find more resentence on the levels beyond.

As Clint peeked into the corridor he reported to Steve, there´s some guards at the door where Diane is being held. Any way we can past by them without raising an alarm?-he asked Tony

-Yes- he answered- Get into the first room on your right, it´s empty you´ll have to get into the air conditioner system, I will guide you when you´re in-

-Ready Steve? I´ll go right after you-Clint told him

As they climbed into the air conditioning system Doom´s aircraft arrived at the meeting

-Why so sad trickster? You’ll be with your mistress soon provided you brought me my artifact-Doom mocked him

-If you had touched even a hair from her head. - Loki snarled at him

As Doom gloated on his victory Clint and Steve had arrived to the room Diane was locked, having checked no one was inside they got down from the air conditioning system.

Diane heard the noise and turned her head to find Steve indicating her to keep quite. The guards has also heard the noise and got in to investigate what had caused it. Clint disposed of them quickly as he shut the door to avoid more interruptions.

-I´ve never been so happy to see anyone in my life-she admitted to them

-Are you ok Diane?-Steve asked her looking at the bandage on her arm.

-Just cuts and bruised –She answered – where´s Loki?-

-Keeping Doom busy so we could sneak in to rescue you-Clint answered as he broke the lock on the cage and helped Diane up.

-Can you walk?-Steve asked

-Can you run? Would be more like it-Clint added

-I think so-Diane told them, she was ready to leave.

-Tony, we have Diane, tell Loki he can kick Doom´s as now. We´ll need some help to get out though.-

-I´m on my way-

-As they opened the door they were met by fire gun shoots, they had been discovered.-

-Tony, they made us. We really need some help to get out –Clint told Tony as they barricaded themselves.

-Working on it guys- Tony replied as he fought the doom-bots that had surrounded him

-Loki, Thor; Clint and Steve have Diane but they are cornered in the 4th level, I´m surrounded by doom-bots. We need some help-

Loki looked at Thor distress on his eyes-Go! I´ll deal with Doom-was Thor answer

Loki teleported in a heart beep to Toronto.

-Tony, where are you?-

-On your six pal –was Tony´s answer-We need to take their attention from them, are you ready to kick as?-

-I´ve never been more ready-was Loki´s reply as he blasted an energy beam towards the building entrance-

-That should call their attention-Tony agreed

-Guys “the cavalry” has arrived –he told Clint and Steve –We´ll drive their attention, get out form there-

-I´ll go fist-Steve instructed Clint- Stay behind and protects Diane-

-Ok.-Clint answered

Steve climbed into the vent again and got out right behind the guards and took them out. Then opened the door and motioned Clint and Diane to hurry.

As they were running to the elevator they felt an earthquake –It seems they´re having fun up there- Clint joked then said- Hey Tony, take it easy we´re still down here-

-I´ll remind the angry Norse god about it boys, he´s getting a bit carried away- he squirmed at Loki´s ferocious attack on Dooms minions.

Loki was there, Diane heart jumped, he had come for her.

-We are in the elevator going your way, can you cover us?-Steve asked

-I don´t think that is necessary-Tony reported to Steve as Loki had almost single-handed finished with their enemies.

As they got out of the elevator Diane could see Loki in his armor, he was standing in the middle of a pile of boom-bots.

-Loki- she shouted as she run towards him.

-Diane- he answered as he turned and closed the gap between them.

He holds Diane against his chest as repressed tears flowed on both of their faces.

-I feared I would never see you again-Loki confessed

-I´m sorry about last night-Diane cried

-Forget it happen. I´m never going to let you out of my sight ever again-

Then he looked into her eyes while uttering his love for her –I love you, you are the light in my life, I would be lost without you.-

Tears of joy rolled out Diane’s ayes –I love you too-she answered. She had never been happier, he did love her.

Suddenly Loki dropped to his knee and asked her –Would you marry me?-

-Yes-Diane answered with a smile –Yes I would-

Loki got up and kissed Diane passionately, for a moment there was nothing else in the universe both them, as he felt Diane wince under his embrace he released his hold on her as he asked with concern- Are you hurt?-

-Nothing to serious, some cuts and bruises- she answered as she nursed her wounded arm

Loki noticed her bandage had begun to show blood stains soaking the white fabric, as he looked at her attentively he also noticed she had sustained a hard blow on her left cheek which had already turned purple. Minor cuts and bruises could be seen across her face and arms.

He cursed Doom mentally – _“When I get my hands on him, he´ll be sorry.-“_

-This may sting a bit- he warned her as he used his magic to heal her wounds.

-Aww-Diane complained, it did sting luckily it had ended in a few seconds

-Better? - He asked her love reflected in his eyes

-Yes, thank you-she answered with a smile then she kissed him.

-Clint, are you crying? - Tony asked as he stood beside them contemplating the lover’s reunion.

-No, I just got something on my eye-he lied – probably the smoke from all those broken doom-bots.

-Don´t you just love happy endings-Steve asked both of them while he smiled

-I hardly think we are done dealing with Doom- Tony replied –Thor had just informed me he escaped.-

-We can worry about that later- Steve told him feeling satisfied –Let´s leave them enjoy this moment-

 

_Tony is right this isn´t the end, destiny still holds more surprises for Loki and Diane. But let them enjoy this moment for now. Review if you like._


	29. Wedding on Midgard

-Jarvis, how´s the construction of the Malibu Compound going? Tony asked the AI

-As schedule Sir, it should be ready at the end of the month, just in time for the wedding-

-All the security specifications met?-

-Certainly Sir-Jarvis responded

Both Loki and Tony had worked on the security design of the new compound, no intruder magical or otherwise would be able to trespass their security measures.

It had been designed both as a second Avenger´s Headquarters and the new family dwelling. It extended ten floors under the cliff, all the facilities they would need contemplated: training rooms, medical ward, scientific and research laboratories, even a pool.

They had settled in two small ceremonies one for Diane´s family and a few shield agents that would take place in the new installations and a second one in Asgard for Loki´s parents as Odin and Frigga travelling to Midgard would draw unwanted looks. Only the Avengers team would be present in both ceremonies.

-Steve, can I talk to you?-Diane asked as she knocked in his room

-Of course, come in Diane. –he replied a bit curious – What do you want to talk about?-

_I wanted to ask you something – she said not knowing how to start – I don’t know if Loki ever told you but my parents died in an accident shortly after Samantha was born, I don´t have any brothers nor a close male relative and I feel great respect for you – she was fidgeting her hair nervously- I have always admired you and I would be honor if you … could give me away at the weddings?

-I don´t know what to say Diane- he hadn´t expected that- I would be honor- he replied with a smile

Diane sighed relieved as she smiled him back –Thank you Steve, I´m really grateful you agreed-

-Don´t mention it, I´ll be happy to help you. –Then added -I believe Loki had given you a list of Asgardian traditions that should be followed-

-Yes, most of the refer to the preparation and cleansing rituals that should take place before the weeding, but I also need to procure a sword bearing my family crest-

-Seriously? - He inquired –That´s interesting.-

-Yes, I´m feeling like a fairy-tale princess although I´m not too keen on the sound of cold water plunge after a steam bath during the cleansing rituals.-

-I guess you´re not- he laughed

-I think you´ll have to negotiate the exchange of dowry with Odin, but no worry Tony said he has that part covered-

-Are you happy Diane? - He suddenly asked

-Very, you think it´s weird that I felt in love with him after all the destruction he brought to New York?-

-I think you can´t rule your heart, and I´m glad you found each other, not all of us are that lucky- he confessed

-Maybe you just have to look closer- she replied

-What do you mean?-Steve asked intrigued

-I think a certain spy has an eye for you, why don´t you ask her to go to the wedding as your date?-Diane shamelessly replied

-You mean Natasha? I don´t thinks she looks at me that way- he swiftly answered

-You´ll never know if you don´t try- she told him – You deserve some happiness also-

-Thank you. I´, not sure I´ll follow your advice but I´ll keep it in mind. You know you really make a nice couple-

-I know- she said –Do you want to help me with Loki´s list?-

-Of course what do you need?

-Well the sword with Castle´s Family crest would be great, and you can take Natasha with you- she replied mischievously

-You aren’t letting that go- he said with a grin

-Only if you ask me to. I promise I´ll behave “father”- she giggled

-Oh, boy! Loki certainly met his fit.-He laughed -

Bruce has become a Deputy Commissioner of Marriage to perform the ceremony after Loki has asked him to, he was sure he would perform his duties with absolute solemnity, at one point he had thought of Tony but quickly discarded him, Tony liked the sound of his voice a little too much.

Thor was of course his best man; Diane´s sister Madeleine the bride´s maid and Samantha the flower girl. The wedding committee was small Madeleine, her husband and Diane´s nephews Leonard and William, some of Diane´s closets friends and of course Nick Fury, Agent Hill, and Agent Coulson. Loki kept being apologetically whenever he was around Agent Coulson; after all killing him was something he could not easily forget. Though they had a rough start when Loki first joined the Avengers it seemed that hostilities had ceased quite a while by now, and it was Agent Coulson who suggested Samantha attended a Shield Educational Facility destined for the sons and daughter of high level operatives next summer, she would be safe there in case other villains had any ideas, though Loki knew it wasn´t very likely not after he had settled scores with Doom. While working in the security measures Tony asked him once –Do you think Doom would try something against you or Diane again?

–I don´t think he would- answering with an almost evil grin

-Why you say that? Oh! What do you do to him?-Tony quickly realized

-You really shouldn´t ask things you really don´t want to know Tony. Let´s just say that he has learned his lesson and won´t try anything like that ever again- Loki replied

-You are right. I really don´t want to know-Tony finally told him-So, what do you think of the security barrier?-

The wedding day had finally arrived

-Are you nervous brother?-Thor asked as Loki finished dressing up

-Not really-he answered –More like excited- He was happy soon he would be Diane´s husband under Earth laws and Samantha would officially become his daughter.

Everything was prepared; all of the guest on their places as the wedding march started playing Loki looked up to the spiral staircase where he knew Diane would make her appearance. His heart skip a beat as he saw her, he had never seen her so beautiful; white flowers braided on her hair that matched her dress. He knew he was very lucky to have found her, of millions of planets and millions of beds; he had to crash on hers.

Banner started to officiate the ceremony -We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Who presents this woman to be married to this man?-

Steve answered -On behalf of all that have gathered here, and of all those not able to be with us today, I do.-

Banner continued-Loki, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?-

-Yes I do- Loki answered looking at Diane´s eyes as he tenderly hold her hand and placed her wedding ring on her finger

-Diane, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?-

-Yes I do-Diane answered smiling as he looked into Loki´s eyes as she placed his wedding ring on his finger

-Both Loki and Diane have some vows of their own which they would like to share- Banner added

Loki started reciting his vows – The feeling hit me the moment we made eye contact. It was so immediate and powerful—far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place. You can’t describe, replicate or force a feeling as such. You just let it flow in and around you. You go where it takes you. I will always walk by your side until all the starts have faded into oblivion.-

It was Diane´s turn to recite her vows to him- I take you to be my partner for life, my lover and my accomplice, you are my true counterpart. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours.-

Banner ended-Having pledged their love and faith to each other, sealed their vows in the giving and receiving of rings and have expressed their complete and pure dedication to one another then it is by the authority vested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride-

As they kissed the whole gathering cheered and applaudedthem, Tony smiled as he had a little surprise for them; suddenly fireworks appeared on the sky to everyone´s delight.


	30. Wedding in Asgard

They had arrived in Asgard a couple of days by now, Diane had been quite nervous about meeting Loki´s parents but Frigga had been nothing but welcoming to her and although Odin was rather reserved at first he had fallen in-love with his new-to-be granddaughter Samantha. And in return Samantha was delighted to have someone to call grandfather, the fact that he could do magic as Loki was only the cherries in the pie.

-I envy you brother-Thor said to Loki

-Why, brother? You have Jane; you could marry her if you wanted to. I´m sure father would object at first but at the end he would accept it-

-I know he would, but even if Jane and I decided to go ahead with it the weight of the crown will be always on my back-Thor confessed

-Yes, that´s true Thor. You are becoming wiser-

-Not as wise as our Father, though I hope to be at someday-

-Cheer up brother, even if I´m officially death you can always count with me-Loki said as he placed his arm around Thor shoulders –Now come with me to the bath house, we have a cleansing ritual to perform-

-All right brother-Thor answered with a grin

The ceremony was to take place in the feast hall; a small number of guests were included, the list of the people that knew Loki was still alive was very exclusive. When Frigga first told Loki that the Warriors Three and Lady Sif had been included in the wedding party he almost had a fit, he wasn´t at all keen on the idea but her mother reassured him that they had no ill wills against him anymore-Through loyalty and magic they had pledge to keep the secret, don´t worry son. I´ve thought of everything.-He knew she most certainly had thought of everything but still escaped his grasp why had she included them.

Odin would be officiating the ceremony, all preparative had been made, the dowry accorded.

Frigga had insisted that Diane would wear her Bridal Crown, though Diane has pleaded not to –You will become my daughter, I have no one else to pass it to but you and you at your time will pass it to Samantha. It´s a family heirloom, it should stay in the family- she had finally accepted, she was becoming and Asgardian princess now, she should learn to play her role.

One evening Frigga found Loki lost in his thoughts as he saw Diane and Samantha play in the gardens. –You love her very much son-Frigga said startling him

-Yes, I do mother. I think of every moment I spent with her precious as they are numbered-he sadly replied

-Oh, my son, don´t tell me you have forgotten about the golden apples of Idunn-she replied tenderly

He had, he was so stupid-Oh, mother, you keep banishing my fears away. I hesitated about marrying her due the pain of losing her on account of our very different lifespans. You have made me incredible joyous by reminding me of the immortality properties of the Idunn golden apples- he kissed her cheek as he run towards Diane to convince her to share an even longer life at his side and Samantha´s.

The wedding day had arrived, Diane was wearing the bridal gown Frigga had given to her, it was white with beautiful embroidery fit for a queen she had told her, a veil that covered her light brown hair. Loki´s groom gown was as exquisite as hers golden embroidery that stood out on the green fabric.

Odin had given Loki Bor´s ancestral sword for the wedding; he tried to refuse it saying that he should keep it for Thor´s wedding but Odin wouldn´t hear of it. -You are my son and I will do with my father´s ancestral sword what I decide, and you will accept it- he had no choice he didn´t wished to anger him besides he wouldn´t say it but he heart fully appreciated his gesture.

Loki started reciting the customary asgardian wedding vows as he gave Diane his ancestral sword "She is receiving something that she must hand over intact and undepreciated to her children, something for her sons' wives to receive in their turn and pass on to their grandchildren"

Diane responded as he gave Loki her gift to him, a sword carrying her family crest "This interchange of gifts typifies for them the most sacred bond of union, sanctified by mystic rites under the favor of the presiding deities of wedlock"

As he looked into Diane´s eyes he started reciting his vows to her-   I, Loki Odinson, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Diane Castle to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.

Diane answered I Diane Castle, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Loki Odinson to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.

Odin stated as they exchanged rings after their vows: -The ring is an ancient symbol used to seal a solemn promise. These wedding rings, the perfect circle of love, will serve as symbols of your unending love and faithfulness and remind you of the vows and covenants you have made today.-

Finally Odin hand fasted their hands as he said:

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.

Communication of the heart, mind, and body

Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.

The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

 

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.

Warmth of hearth and home

The heat of the heart's passion

The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.

 

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.

The deep commitments of the lake

The swift excitement of the river

The refreshing cleansing of the rain

The all-encompassing passion of the sea.

 

Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North

Firm foundation on which to build

Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives

A stable home to which you may always return.

 

The celebration banquet followed plenty of mead and delicious food for all the guests, afterwards Diane asked Loki while in their new chambers –Loki?-

-Yes?-he half sleepily answered

-I wonder if you … would… like …ummh … show me your jotun form-she stammered

-Why? - He almost felt of the bed surprised by her request

-Well, I´ve never seen you in your true form and now that we are married by both Asgard and Earth laws I think that I should know how my husband looks, I don´t want to have secrets between us. I don´t want you to think it is something you need to hide from me-

-I don´t want to scare you- Loki felt uncomfortable with her plead

-I won´t be frighten I promise. I would love you even if you were purple with green dots- she jokingly replied

-I don´t think there is a specie that looks like that-he reasoned

-Please? –she looked at him with so much love he couldn´t deny her

-All right-he sighed as he shimmered out of his asgardian appearance closing his eyes as he was scared of her reaction-

-You are so beautiful- was her response

Loki opened his eyes that were met by hers not a shadow of fear on them only love.

-You really think so?-he asked her in disbelief

-Of course- she told him with a smile- Now, come to bed- she patted his empty side of the bed then added- Did I ever told you that I use to have a fantasy about the blue avatar guy from the movie?-she was smiling mischievously

-No-he answered while climbing back to bed – But I think I want to hear about it- he kissed her passionately, he was hers and she was his, and they would stay that way forever, well maybe not forever but almost.

 

_I had to investigate a lot for both weddings, I hope you you don´t find them boring but that you will appreciate the details. Please review if you like end is near but not quite yet. Surprises are on the way._


	31. Surprise!

A year had passed since the wedding, everything was back to normal, well, as normal as it could be, Samantha attended Shield Cover School, Diane worked from home as usual and Loki went on missions with the rest of the team every once in a while. They had just returned from one of these missions, Thor had gone to see Jane, Steve and Natasha were gone for the day wishing to spent some time by themselves; nobody would have thought Diane was right about them, although they certainly took their time, his relationship was fresh news. Banner was in his lab as usual while Loki and Tony were still on the situation room evaluating the mission success when Samantha´s voice sounded through the intercom –Dad? - It had took them a few months but finally both Samantha and Loki were comfortable with his new title-

-Yes? - Loki answered

\- I think something´s wrong with mommy, can you hurry?-she sounded nervous.

A sense of uneasiness on his stomach- Jarvis, can you tell me the location of Diane?-

-Of course Sir, she´s located on the spiral stairs in the main house- the AI hadn´t finished saying this as he teleported to find his wife.

He found her sitting in s step around the middle of the staircase Samantha was at her side; she looked a bit pale- What´s wrong? -he asked Diane

-Nothing I just felt a little lightheaded I had to sit for a moment and catch my breath, it´s my fault I skipped breakfast. Really is no big deal-

-She´s been skipping more than breakfast lately- she informed Loki for Diane´s displeasure

-Is this true, why? Are you feeling ill?-It didn’t sounded like something Diane would do

-It was probably something I ate, my stomach has been feeling rather unsettled lately- she confessed

-Come on, I´ll take you to Banner, he´ll run some test and you´ll be ok in no time- he said as he offered his hand to her

-Do I have to?-Diane pouted –I hate to be poked at like some lab rat-

-You´ll hurt his feelings if he hears you say that, he just likes to be thorough- he kindly motioned her

-All right-she sighed, but as she tried to get up her legs wouldn´t respond –I think I´ll need a little help- she stated as she looked up at him

-Come on, I´ll carry you- he said with a smile as he asked the AI- Jarvis, can you tell Dr. Banner to meet us at the medical ward?- she had lose some weight on the few days he had been out not that she were heavy for him but he could tell

-Of course Sir- Jarvis responded

-Come on kiddo, let´s take your mum to see the Dr. - he said as he move his head inviting Samantha to come with them.

-Ok-Samantha replied.

They got down the stairs and went to the entrance of the Avenger Compound underneath hidden in one of the columns of the living room.

Diane rested her head on Loki´s chest, she was so tired lately, he was probably right she should have seen a Doctor days ago.

-What´s wrong?-Banner asked them as they arrived to the medical ward.

-Diane hasn´t been feeling well for a couple of days, she think it was something she ate, could you check her up please? - Loki asked him

-Of course- Banner smiled, he had become the family doctor which was a refreshing change of pace of the hero´s routine. As he examined Diane he said to them -Why don´t you go both go to the waiting room? I think Tony installed some games and a ping pong table in there, he just hates waiting with nothing to do.-

Fortunately they didn´t used the medical facilities much, though a few months ago Clint had given them quite a scare getting shot rather badly during a mission. That´s when Tony had decided to install the games.

-All right, come Samantha, let’s let the Doctor work-Loki said as he carried up Samantha so she could kiss Diane –We´ll be back soon-

-Ok, have fun- Diane told them as she watched them leave

-Can I join on? - Tony had arrived to the waiting room concern by Loki´s absence

-Yes!-Samantha agreed- Play with us we can have a ping pong tournament-

Loki hadn’t realized how much time had pass until Banner called in the interphone –Loki, could you please come to the medical ward, alone?

-I´m on my way- he reassured Samantha who didn´t looked happy at all she couldn´t go with him –I´m sure Doctor Banner just don´t want to bore you with scientific talk, don´t worry-

When he got to the medical ward he could see banner had connected and IV into Diane´s hand.

-Is everything ok, Doc?-Loki asked a bit worried and a bit intrigued by his request to come alone- Is Diane sick?-

-Well, not exactly- he answered while noticing Loki eying Diane´s IV – I´m just giving her some fluids and vitamins to stabilize her. Her symptoms are quite normal for a woman in her state, although normal isn´t a word I would use to describe it-

Loki looked at him, he didn´t had a clue of what he was trying to tell him, as Banner picked up he clarified –Well Loki, umm; Diane´s pregnant-

-What? How? - Loki was totally in shock

-Well hunny- Diane told him –When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much …-

-Diane. It´s not time for jokes- he seriously replied

-I´m the one pregnant with an alien, I will joke if I please- she pouted

Banner tried hard not laugh, though he couldn´t help to smile, it was so amusing they seldom fight but when they did this little woman 5 feet and an inch used to pretty much beat Loki´s every argument.

Loki just sighed as he bowed his head touching his forehead with his hand as if he was having a headache then looked up to Banner –Would you care to explain?-

-I´ll be delighted, that´s why I took such a long time I wanted to be sure I would have an explanation, I took a DNA sample from Diane and analyzed one of your own against our new alien species database. I think I know how the inter-species barrier was crossed, it appears that one of your grandparents was aesier so that would make you a third easier-he paused as to see Loki ´s reaction but he was still too much surprised to mind about that for the moment-The samples also indicated that Idunn apples are rewriting Diane´s DNA so she´s approximately a third easier too. This seems to have been enough to close the gap, so I guess congratulations are in order.-as he ended his explanation he extended his hand to Loki who had remained pensive during it.

He was lost in his thoughts when he noticed Banner reaching out –I´m sorry, I´m just surprised; I never thought this could happen, I´m going to be a Father! - He finally smiled as he accepted Banner´s hand. Then he walked over Diane and kissed her –You have made me the happiest man on earth, again-

-Can we come in?-Tony asked, Samantha´s patience had worn out and had dragged him to the medical ward

-Off course-Banner replied- I think you have news to share-

-Is mummy ok?-Samantha asked a bit worried

-Yes, dear I´m going to be all right. You´re going to have a baby sister or brother!-she said with a smile as she extended her arms to her daughter who ran into them delighted at the news.

-Are you serious? How?-Tony was baffled

-Well Tony- Diane told him –When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much …-

-Diane, baby please I´m sure Tony knows about that part…-Loki said laughing

-Ok-she giggled- Don´t worry Tony, Doctor Banner will fill you in the details later-

-I barely can handle one of you and now we are going to have a little you running around soon. Congratulations!-he said while embracing them

After Tony had taken Samantha upstairs Loki asked Banner privately –Are you sure she´s going to be all right?-

-I wished I could tell you that, but the true is that I don´t have any information to back it up – he admitted –I would like to go to Asgard and talk to a healer, maybe if possible a jotun healer also I would like to know if this kind of cross-species birth had happen before.-

-I´ll take you to Asgard tomorrow, you´ll be able to gather all the information you need- Loki told him then asked –Is she ok to leave the medical ward, or should she stay?-

-I don´t think she needs to stay the night, I´m sending her some vitamins, and you have to make sure she eats something, her body decompensated due to the lack of food plus the baby-

-I´ll make sure she does, thank you doctor-

As they were back in their bedroom Loki started looking for Jane´s cellphone number in Diane´s cell, he wanted to tell Thor of the news and ask him to join them in the trip to Asgard in the morning.

-Hello, Jane, Is Thor around? - Loki asked the woman on the other side of the line

-Yes, he is Loki. Is something wrong?-He didn´t use to call his brother while he was with her unless it was an emergency

\--No, I just need to talk to him. Could you put him on the phone?-Loki told her

-All right- she said as she called for Thor

-Loki? Is everything ok?-Thor answered a bit worried

-Yes, it is. I just have some news to share with you-he paused- Diane´s pregnant-

-What? How?-Thor questioned him

-Well Thor- Loki started telling him as Diane laughed–When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much …-

-You are terrible- Diane interrupted him – Didn´t you just told me to behave?-

-Seriously brother, you are going to be an uncle. I´m going tomorrow to Asgard with Banner, he wants to gather information on aesir and jotun pregnancy and births. Could you come with us?-

-I will- Thor replied – I´ll be there first thing in the morning. And Loki, congratulations! –

-Thank you brother- Loki smiled – I´ll see you tomorrow-

As Thor hanged the phone Jane could see he was worried

-What´s wrong? - She asked him

-I´ve never heard of a human nor an easier woman surviving a jotun baby birth. I´m worried about Diane and Loki- he confessed

-That you haven´t heard of one doesn´t mean it couldn´t happen –she reassured- I´m, certain they will be all right-

 

_Please review._


	32. No Aesier nor Human Woman

-I´ll be back soon-Loki told Diane in the morning- Please eat something-

-I´ll try- Diane answered – Don´t worry, I will be ok.-

He kissed her, he was feeling unsettled about leaving her side, but both Tony and Samantha had promised to take care of her, and he needed to accompany Banner.

As he approached the end of the staircase Thor walked in the house –Are you ready to leave brother? - He asked him

-Yes, I am – Loki answered-I think Banner is finishing packing up some equipment-

They didn´t had to wait long, after a couple of minutes Banner appeared a big metal suitcase in his hand.

-All set to go – he informed them

-All right, let´s go outside-Thor told them

-Heimdall, open the Bifrost- he called

Soon they were at the observatory.

-I believe congratulations are in order Prince- Heimdall told Loki

-Have you being peeking Heimdall? - He mischievously replied

-Your mother would be upset if I didn´t though I had not told her of your news-

-Thank you Heimdall-Loki answered-I want to tell them myself-

-They´re in their chambers-Heimdall indicate them

As they reached their parents chambers Loki felt nervous.

-Mother! Father! - Thor called for them

-Thor? Loki? Is everything ok?-Frigga asked as they were not expecting them

-Yes it is-Loki answered – I bring news-

His parents looked at him questioning what his news were about.

-Diane´s is with child. With my child- he finally stated

Both of his parents looked concern, that wasn´t the reaction he had expected. Frigga was the first to talk after an awkward silence.

-Loki, we didn´t meant to react that way, it´s just … - she didn’t wanted to tell him, she didn´t wanted to hurt him.

-It´s just that no easier nor human woman has ever survived a jotun pregnancy –Odin heavily finished for her.

Loki felt like someone had hit him hard on his stomach knocking the air out.

Banner interrupted –That may be true, but Loki isn´t completely jotun, I´ve discovered easier blood on his veins, which should make the difference-

-It might.-Odin answered hope in his voice

-I just don´t have enough information about easier not jotun pregnancy and deliver to help Diane. We were wondering if I could talk to some aesier and jotun healers.-

-I´ll ask a messenger to go to Jotunheim and bring back their best healer, you can talk to Sygn she´s our best healer.-

Frigga added- Thor, could you take Doctor Banner to the healing rooms? We need to have a word with your brother-

-Of course mother, follow me Banner, they both left leaving Loki alone with his parents.

Loki had stayed both silent and still staring absentmindedly at the floor.

Frigga rushed to his side and embraced him- Loki, darling it´s all right. Everything will be all right, Banner is a very skillful healer, and Diane is a strong woman-

-Mother- he finally reacted despair all over his face-I feel there is a death sentence pending over Diane´s head and I´m the one that placed it there-he broke down, tears running freely as his sobs got louder-I´m afraid I will lose her and the child-

-Loki, I don´t think that after all you and Diane had gone through destiny would try to separate you, this child is a miracle, I´m sure of it-she tried to comfort him

-I really want to believe that, but I´m just to scared-he continued crying his heart torn out.

-It´s ok son-Odin stepped in as he embraced both Loki and Frigga-Cry all you need. Empty your heart of the sadness that pains you let it strengthen you because Diane is going to need all of your strength to get through this.-

After Loki had finally been able to pull himself together he went to find Thor and Banner.

-Do you need me to stay?-Loki asked nervously- I want to go back to Diane-

-No, don´t worry. I´m all settled in, and the healer from Jotunheim will arrive tomorrow. Sygn is already helping me gather information. You can go ahead-Banner answered him a sympathetic look on his face; he could only imagine how he felt.

-All right. I´ll see you back on Earth then-Loki said as he turned around.

-Wait brother-Thor stopped him- Let me walk with you to the Bifrost-

-If you wish to-Loki answered with a sigh

They stayed silent for a while until Thor asked him –Are you ok?-

-Mo, I´m not- Loki confessed-I could lose her- his tears started pouring again as if they had a will of their own.

-Brother- Thor said as he embraced him not sure he could said or do something to make him feel better.

Thor´s embrace only led to more sobs, Loki hadn´t felt so vulnerable ever before, his sentiments raw at the top of his skin, his heart ached him, if he could only rip it apart to stop the pain.

Thor let him cry until his tears died out.

-Do you feel better? - He asked concern all over his face

-I think so-Loki answered as he tried to wipe out his face.

-Let´s go to your room and get you cleaned up, If Diane sees you like that she´ll worry-Thor told him.

-All right- Loki nodded his head affirmatively –Thank you-

-What for? - Thor asked he didn´t though he had helped him much.

-For being here with me-Loki answered a sad smile on his face

-Always brother-Thor said as he patted Loki´s shoulder.

-You´ll need to be strong for Diane, I have faith everything will work out. Destiny wouldn´t pull you together just to break you apart.-

-Mother said something very similar-Loki told Thor

.She did because it´s the truth. Don´t despair brother. Banner will find a way to help her.-

As they got to his room Thor asked if he wanted him to stay, he declined he needed to be alone for a moment. He went for the bathroom, he needed to calm himself down, a shower might help him-You have to be strong for her- he reminded himself. – If she sees you worry she will worry and that won´t help her or the baby- he sighed, it wouldn´t be easy.

They has returned from Asgard for a couple of weeks by now, but Diane wasn´t getting any better, the only food she could keep down was Idunn apples, so Loki continuously provided them.

She felt tired and spent most of the time sleeping, he was worried he had never seen her so thin, the last couple of days she hadn´t had the strength to leave their bed.

He went to Banner –Doc, she´s not getting any better-

-I know Loki- he heavily agreed-But I think I have an idea. We should take her to Asgard.-

-All right, but why? Are you giving up on her?-Loki asked worryingly

-No-Banner swiftly answered-I have not. But I´ve been thinking about the Idunn apples; maybe it´s the only food she can keep down because it´s asgardian food. Her DNA sequences are being rewritten to one of an asgardian; she might tolerate their food better than ours. Even the air and the sunlight might help her.

-It´s worth the try. When should we take her?-

-As soon as possible, tomorrow would be good. I don´t want her travelling the Bifrost after her fourth month, it might be dangerous-

-I´ll tell her then, will you come with us? - He asked Banner

-Just try to stop me- he stated, he wasn´t going to leave Diane´s care to someone else.

-Diane, are you awake?-Loki asked as he arrived to their room

-Yes- she answered weariness in her voice

-Banner thinks that maybe asgardian food will agree with you better, he wants to take you there-he told her

-When do we have to leave? - She asked him

-Tomorrow-Loki answered

-But what of Samantha? She can´t just skip school-

-Don´t worry Heimdall can take her to school and back every day, she won´t miss school and we all be together.-

-Ok-Diane said as he closed her eyes.

-I´m sorry-Loki suddenly spat without even thinking

Diane opened her eyes and sat up quite swiftly upset at his apology-What for?-she asked

-For putting you through all of these-he confessed

-I don´t want to hear you say that ever again-she told him angered by his response-You didn’t put me through anything. I admit this hasn´t been easy but I wouldn´t change it if I could. I´m happy to have your child as you should. I love you and our child.-

She just amazed him-You re the most amazing woman in the whole universe, you know?-Loki told her his hopes renewed

-I do- she jokingly said.

He kissed her, he couldn´t even remember how life had been without her.

 

_Hope you like it, please review._


	33. Babies and Magic

-Are you going to be ok without Banner and me?-Loki asked Tony

-We will manage don´t Worry. Besides Thor is staying with us, should we need either of you we´ll just ask him to call you back. Take care of your family, all that hero stuff can wait- Tony answered

-I will, thanks-Loki replied as they embraced.

Everything was about to change, he knew it. He felt a little guilty for stealing Banner away from the team, but the Dr. had made his own mind. Banner would stay in Asgard with them until the baby was born.

-I´m going to miss you all– Diane said while holding Natasha´s hands

-We´ll miss you to, it will be too quite without you- she smiled

-Will you come to visit us-Diane asked

-We will-Steve answered, as all of them he was worried both for Diane and Loki- Now. Take care of yourself and the baby-

-I will- Diane answered she hoped Banner was right and she would recuperate her strength in Asgard. She hated that everyone was worried about her, specially Loki; he thought he had deceived her trying really hard to hide his feelings but she knew him better than anyone.

-Take care of your mum, sweetie-Tony said to Samantha as he hugged her, they had become a family; it was unsettling watching them leave.

-Keep us posted Doc-Clint told Banner as he patted his shoulder.

-Don´t worry, I will.-Banner answered

-I´ll help them settle in then I´ll come back-Thor informed them. They were all set to go as everyone had finished saying their goodbyes.

Everything was prepared in Asgard for their arrival, so Thor didn´t had much reason to delay his departure.

-I´ll come to visit as often as I can-Thor said to Loki

-I know you will brother- they hugged

Banner had been right barely a week they had been in Asgard Diane was strong enough to take small walks in the palace gardens.

As Diane felt better she insisted Loki to spend some time with the Avengers, she loved her husband but having him guarding her every single moment was too exhausting. It took her months, but she finally convinced him.

While in one of these missions the Bifrost suddenly opened. Lady Sif appeared.

Loki felt a pang of fear at his stomach, she wouldn´t had come without a good reason.

-Is Diane ok? - He asked her

-Yes, she is. Don´t worry. But she needs you to come back urgently, she waits for you at the healing rooms-Sif replied

That didn´t make any sense- But she´s ok, right?-Loki asked again

-Yes, but she made me promise not to tell you the reason she need you back, she wants to tell you herself- Sif answered

-Go to her brother-Thor told him- Sif can stay and help us complete the mission-

Without a second thought Loki was gone.

-Sif is Diane really ok?-Thor asked her worryingly

-Yes, she is, I guess I can tell you. She didn´t said anything about not telling you- the she added- A magical problem has presented itself, it appears that the twins have his father´s abilities.-

Tony whirled his head as he stated in disbelief- Twins?-

-Yes- Sif said smiling at his response

-And they are magical, right? - Thor confirmed as he raised his eyebrows

-Yes- Sif answered again

-Oh boy! Loki is going to freak. No wonder Diane made you promise not to tell him-Tony added

As Loki arrived to the healing rooms he met Banner

-Where´s Diane?-he asked worryingly

-Over hear- Diane shouted-Up here-she corrected herself

Loki looked up, Diane was suspended against the ceiling for what he thought was a magic protective barrier, he couldn’t even imagine what had happened so he asked Banner –What´s going on? How did she get up there? What happened?-

Banner had just opened his mouth when Diane interrupted him – It seems that the twins feel a tad overprotective-

-Did she just say twins?-Loki interrogated Banner

-Yes- he smiled-We performed an ultrasound earlier and we have confirmed Diane is expecting twins, a boy and a girl.-

Loki absentmindly sat on the nearest bed – Twins? - He kept asking –and they can do magic?-

-Yes- Banner answered, Loki was obviously overwhelmed by the news- They seem to be psychic linked to Diane. While attempting to take an amniotic fluid sample they created the barrier, out attempts to cross it lead to them lifting Diane up out of our reach. I guess Diane was afraid of the needle so they reacted protecting her with the barrier, but now she´s afraid of falling down so they are keeping her up there.-

Loki couldn´t believe it, he just couldn´t, he was absorbed in his thoughts when Diane called for him –Loki, a little help please?-

-Ah, yes- he had forgotten for a moment-What do you want me to do? - He asked Banner

-Well, I have the theory that the twins will recognize you as their father and let you through the barrier, and Diane will be finally able to calm down enough having you at her side so the twins will turn of the barrier. I don´t know if they will get her down before doing so, I suggest you get a good hold of Diane in case they don´t.-

-All right- Loki said –I´ll give it a try-

He concentrated for a moment as he casted a levitation spell on himself, as the distance between him and Diane shorten he said to her –Hi, how about that? twins, ah!- he was trying to distract her as he reached for the barrier – Yes- she answered with a smile then answered –I never thought they could do magic, they gave me quite a scare-she admitted.

-I can imagine- he smiled as he successfully got through the magic barrier then swiftly held Diane to avoid her from falling, he had secured her just in time as the barrier suddenly disappeared.

-Are you ok? - He asked Diane

-I think so-she answered-A little tired of all this emotions-

-I would think so, what about we call it a day Doc?-he asked Banner

-I think we all need to rest after today´s events- he answered

Loki had been resting his head softly on Diane´s belly for a good while when she asked her curiously – What are you doing?-

-Oh, sorry. I´ve been trying to communicate with our children- he answered

-Any luck? - She asked

-They are too young to understand thoughts as we do, but they communicate through emotions, right now I think they are happy- Loki told her with a smile

-I´m feeling happy too- she said to Loki as she kissed him.

 

_Please review if you like it, I didn´t though it would ever get this long but it seems to have taken a life on it´s on. But dont worry, the end is near._


	34. Eydls and Even

_Sorry about the delay, I had writers block as I´ve been wotking on the story none stop for three weeks now, fortunatelly Tom Hiddleston got rid of it as I watched his perform in the Hollow Crown. Boy is he an inspirational sight._

After the magic incident with the twins Banner programmed all invasive procedures to include Loki´s presence in case something unexpected happened, though nothing did, perhaps Loki´s presence alone was enough to calm both Diane and the twins.

Diane´s delivery date was set on the last weeks of October, though Loki refused to go on any mission within the first days of October worried Diane would go into labor without him. Thor decided to stay with them a few days later so the brothers ended stuck together in the palace for weeks.

One morning while they were having breakfast they were telling stories about one of the hunting trip they had took when young and all the fun and adventures they encountered with when Diane asked them –Why don´t you both go on a hunting trip? You seem to enjoy them very much, and I guess it´s been a very long time since you went in one: and you probably won’t have the chance to go for a long time.-

I really don´t think that´s a good idea Diane, your due date is closing in-Loki tried to reason with her

-I hardly thinks the twins would choose to be born on the only day you decide to go hunting-Diane replied –It will be good for both of you, you have been stuck in the palace for too long now.-

-Come on brother, it will be fun-Thor tried to encourage him to go-We don´t have to go too far, we can hunt in the forest just outside the city-

-Can I go?-Samantha interrupted

-Most definitely not, you are too young. Maybe next time-Loki quickly answered

-So you are going?-Diane asked with a smile

-All right, we´ll go. But I think you´re trying to get rid of us for a while-Loki told her as he kissed her.

-Maybe-she mischievously answered, it had been a little too much having the brothers locked together; she wondered how Frigga managed to handle them when younger.

-We´ll be back soon-Thor reassured them.

As they mounted their horses Loki shifted into one of the guards of the palace so no one would recognize him, he would change back once they were alone in the forest.

Diane watched them leave; they both looked happy and excited. It made her glad she had convinced them to share a moment that reminded them of happier times.

-So brother, should we look for a boar or you have something else in mind?-Thor asked Loki as they reached the forest.

-I think boar should be fine; we can eat it later with a good amount of mead-Loki answered with a smile

-You still remember that? - Thor laughed

-Of course I do- Loki replied –I had to get you out of the mess you got yourself into. I still don´t know how you manage single handed to insult everyone at the tavern.-

-It was a good fight, wasn´t it? - Thor asked while still laughing at the memories

-If by a good fight you mean I had to rescue you from under a pile of drunken worriers, then I guess you could say that-Loki reminded him

-I don´t remember it that way-Thor replied while rubbing his beard.

-That´s because you had too much mead in you-Loki laughed-Now come let´s look for that boar I want to get back in time for dinner.

They picked up a trail and started the hunt, asgardian boars were not like earth one´s, they were big as a calf with tusks sharp enough to pierce an armour.

As Loki lurked the beast it caught his scent and furiously cane after him lowering his head to run him over his tusks. Loki lifted his spear ready to finish the best when something or someone unexpectedly invaded his mind, confusion, fear, pain, help, it was too overwhelming Loki felt to his knees while trying to shield his mind from all the feelings that suddenly invaded it forgetting about the boar that was only a few meters from him.

.Loki!- Thor shouted as he watched his brother fall and quickly bridge the gap between them just in time to hold the boar through its tusks avoiding Loki for just a couple of steps. Then quickly disposed of the beast with his bare hands before rushing to his brother´s side.

-Loki! Are you all right? What happened?-Thor asked as Loki tried to catch his breath after the violent intrusion to his mind.

-I´m not sure … It was too overwhelming someone projected …- he paled not someone the twins have sought for him-something´s wrong- he told Thor- We need to get back to the palace, it was the twins; they were scared- He tried to get up, but he still felt lightheaded.

-Can you use your magic?-Thor asked worryingly

-In a moment perhaps, I´m still a bit disoriented-Loki frowned as he answered, why did he let Diane convince him to leave, every time she left his sight something like this happened.

-Should we try to get by horse then?-Thor asked him

 _“No, it would take too long”_ Loki thought then asked Thor –Can you fly us in?-

-Yes, I can but I though you hated travelling like that-Thor replied

-I´ll survive, let´s go- he did hated it but it was the fastest way to get back to the palace.

-All right-Thor said as he started spinning Mjolnir over their heads.

It didn’t took them long to get in the palace, as they reached the healing rooms Lo0ki heard Diane scream, she had gone into labor, that explained the twins reaction.

-Loki-Diane sighed as she saw him-I´m sorry I should´ve know this would happen, it seems every time you leave something like this happens- she told him while recuperating from the last contraction. Odin and Frigga were at her side.

-Don´t worry, but I´m planning on seriously not taking my eye of you ever again-Loki jokingly replied as he replaced Frigga at Diane´s side.

-Promise? - Diane asked as she was interrupted by another contraction

-I promise-Loki reassured her as soon as the contraction ended.

-Ok, ok- Diane whispered worn out from that last contraction as she rested her head against the hospital bed Banner had asked Tony to send over the last month.

-How is he Doc?-Loki asked Banner

-She´s doing fine by now. The twins should be born soon.-Banner answered then asked him –How did you get back so soon? The messenger we sent for you only left about ten minutes ago.

-The twins called me; they were scared-Loki replied while holding Diane´s hand

-Are they ok now?-Diane asked him worryingly

-I don´t know, I shut my mind after they found me, their feelings were too overwhelming, I´ll try to comfort them , I´ll call them down- Loki reassured her as another contraction came in.

Loki concentrated into projecting to his children a reassuring presence before opening his mind _“You will be all right”_ he mentally stated _“It will be only a moment and then we will finally meet, don´t be scared, everything will be all right”_ he opened his mind slowly not wanting to get again overwhelmed by the twins. He still felt confusion but they weren´t scared any more, he smiled as he said –Yes, they are all right Diane, a bit confused but they aren´t scared any more-

Diane sighed it eased her mind.

-Where´s my mummy? I want to see her-Samantha´s voice could be heard from the other side of the door she probably had just returned from school.

-I´ll go to her- Thor reassured Diane as Loki nodded affirmatively.

-It´s all right Samantha-Thor said as he carried her in his arms –The twins are coming, you can´t see your mom right now, we´ll have to wait until the twins are born.-

-I´m scared-Samantha told him-I heard her scream-

-That´s normal little one, don´t be scared. Should we go to the gardens and wait there?-Thor kindly asked her

-Ok-Samantha doubted until she heard Diane screaming again, and then holds herself tight against Thor.

As he carried her across the halls he saw his team mates appear around the corner.

-Sif told us Diane had gone into labor-Tony told Thor as he saw his questioning look-Are the twins born yet?-

-Not yet-Thor replied-I´m taking Samantha to the gardens to wait until the twins are born but you can go to the healing halls.-

-Do you want some company?-Steve asked him

-We´ll be all right, you go ahead. Call for us when the twins are born.-Thor answered

As they arrived another scream could be heard.

 _“God gracious!”_ Tony though, no wonders Thor took Samantha to the gardens he wished he had gone with them.

-I´ll go in and see if Banner needs any help –Natasha told them- You should wait here.-

She had some medical training that could be useful.

-Natasha! - Diane said as she extended her hand to her with a weary smile –You came-

-Of course we came, we wouldn´t have missed this for the world. The rest of the team is outside. I just came to see if Banner would like some extra help.-

-You have medical training?-Banner asked her after another contraction.

-Yes. It´s standard training but I think I could make a decent nurse should you need one.-

-All right, go change then. Sygn can show you where to wash yourself -Banner told her as he pointed to some medical garments over the next bed.

-Diane, you are almost fully dilated by now –Banner told her –It will be over soon, you´ll have to push very hard when I tell you to, ok? Don´t push before I tell you-

-Ok Bruce – she replied they had become very close during her pregnancy.

You´re doing fine love, you´ll soon be holding our children in your arms-Loki reassured her as another contraction came.

-Ok Diane, now push!-Banner told her as he placed himself to receive the baby-Push Diane, push!-

Diane pushed with all her strength.

-It´s a baby girl- he told them.

-Eydls!-Diane sighed, they had already chosen the twins names, Eydls meant Goddess of Luck, the boy’s name was Even which meant Lucky, after all they were their lucky children, their miracle babies.

Eydls skin was pale blue but shifted at Banners touch to pink.

-Just like her father-Odin stated remembering the first time he held Loki in his arms.

Banner cut the umbilical cord after clamping it and presented Eydls to her mother.

-Hello precious-Diane said to her with a smile, having her in her arms made all the pain go away.

Loki looked at his daughter, she was beautiful –Hi love, it´s dad-he told her with a smile as he gently touched her cheek with his fingertips. She opened her eyes for a moment they were emerald green.

Suddenly Diane complained she was having another contraction, Loki took Eydls from her arms.

-We are not done yet Diane, you´ll have to push again-Bruce reminded her.

Diane tried to push hard again but she was to tired – I can´t – she said tears on her eyes- I´m too tired, I can´t – panic was on her voice.

-Yes you can Diane, you re the most amazing woman in the universe, remember? You can do it. Please just push-Loki reassured her as he place Eydls in Sygn arms –I´m here for you, you can do it-

-Ok, ok, I´ll try-Diane answered

As another contraction came Diane pushed with all the strength she had left.

-It´s a baby boy-Banner announced as he received the bay.

-Even-Loki stated as he looked his son shifting as his sister had before.

Banner repeated the operation and placed Even in Diane´s arms- Well done Diane- he congratulated her.

-Even-Diane was crying as he hold him-My little one- she talked to him as she kissed his cheek the offered him to Loki

-Hi, Even-Loki couldn´t be happier he was holding his son for the first time.

-Take care of all my children-Diane suddenly said to him as she cramped in pain. She knew something was wrong, she could feel herself fading.

-Dammed!-Banner shouted –She´s hemorrhaging – he could see her vitals in the monitor, they were becoming erratic, then added.-We need to get her a transfusion immediately-

-Take mine –Loki offered still holding Even in his arms

-No, it won´t work. We need aesier blood.-

-Then take mine- Odin stepped forward.

-Ok-Banner said –Natasha, can you prep him?-

-Yes-Natasha answered as he quickly prepared him for the transfusion.

-I need to find the source of the bleeding and stop it-Banner said to Natasha –I´ll have to operate, Sygn can help me, can you set the transfusion yourself?-

-Yes, don´t worry-Natasha answered

As the monitors started beeping he could see Diane´s blood staining the bed.

-Diane! - He shouted in fear as tears rolled out from his eyes.

-Get him out of here!-Banner shouted

Frigga help his son out of the room while holding Even still in his arms, he was in shock.

-What will I do? What will I do mother? - He asked trembling-What will I do if I lose her? - He was crying while holding Even close to him as he leaned his back into the wall.

-You will do as she asked you-Frigga answered him-you will take care of all her children.-

 _“All her children”_ echoed in his mind, he had forgotten he was still holding Even; then he looked at him –I´m sorry- he told his son –It will be all right, don´t worry-tears still flowing from his eyes.

It was too bright, the light hurt her eyes, what happened?, she was confused, it ached, her body ached as she fought to keep her eyes open, weariness won as she felt asleep again.

The next time she opened her eyes the light was dimmer, it must be late in the evening she thought to herself then turned her head to her left, there was Loki, he´d fallen asleep at her side. She smiled the allowed herself to go back to sleep.

The third time she opened her eyes she didn’t felt drowsy anymore, a pair of green emerald eyes were staring at hers, she smiled –Hi! - She said to Loki

-You gave me quite a scare- Loki admitted as he smiled back at her.

-I´m sorry- she answered softly almost whispered.

-It´s ok – he said as he stroked her hair- You are ok now and that´s all that matters. You don´t have to apologized for anything-

-How are our children? - She asked him

-Eydls and Even are sleeping at their crib, I think they miss you. Samantha is with Thor, he´s been taking care of her since the twins were born, she was worried about you, she´ll be happy to see you awake.-

-I love you-Diane said to him, she couldn´t believe sometimes he was hers.

-I love you too- he answered, he would be lost without her, he was so glad he didn´t had to find out if he could raise their children without her –Don´t ever leave me- he added tears in his eyes-

-Never- she answered- You´re stuck with me until the all the stars have faded.-

They kissed as their hearts beat as one.

 

_Just one chapter more left to go, I hope to post it this night, please review, have you liked my story?_


	35. I am where I belong

It was his fault, he´d finally found him. He´d been as helpless as before but this time he wasn´t alone, this time he hadn´t pulled him from the infinite void. His friends had fought for him, fought and died. Even his brother had fallen, he hadn´t been able to help him.

He was in chains again, defeated by the mad titan.

-You thought I´d forgotten about you, didn´t you trickster? - His red eyes glowed with anticipation of the tortures he had designed for him.

He shivered, but not from fear of his fate he´d already accepted it, he´d captured them also, would he make them watch as he tortured him, or would he torture them and make him watch. His children, his wife, why hadn´t he been able to protect them?

Eydl and Even, his beloved twins, their hair was light brown as their mother, his beautiful two year old children, they were too young to be at the edge of death. His oldest Samantha, she looked more like her mother every day, she would´ve made a beautiful bride someday.

Diane, the love of his life, he owed her more than he could ever repay her. And he couldn´t keep her safe.

The first stroke of the whip snapped him out of his thoughts, it burned, he remembered still the first time he felt it, he was supposed to conquer Earth and deliver the Teseract, and he had failed.

As the second stroke hit him he could hear Diane crying for him, how he wished she didn´t had to watch, the next strokes came swiftly until he lost count.

He was half conscious, but he could still hear Diane sobs.

-So many tears over the trickster woman, maybe I should give you a better reason to cry for- Thanos wickedly stated.

-No!- Diane shouted as they brought her children – Don´t hurt them please, I´ll do whatever you want, please don´t hurt them – she fell to her knees crying in impotence.

-I might be tempted for that offer woman, I´d like to see what the trickster finds in you, but then again why should I trade when I can force it out from you- he laughed as he obliterated her children from existence.

-No!-Diane cried – You monster! You killed them! They were only children! Why?-

Loki tried to lift his head, he could only see a dark blast marks from where his children had been slayed, he howled in pain, he wished Thanos had just killed him.

-Still awake runt? Maybe I should give you a spectacle to enjoy while I decide your next torture- with that he pushed Diane to the ground as he tore her clothes.

-No! Leave me alone! - Diane fought him but she just wasn´t strong enough.

-I like it when then fight- Thanos said to Loki as he stroke Diane across her face , then pushed her legs apart and finally trusted his member into her.

-No! - Loki suddenly sat up, his heart thumping in his chest; it had been a dream, a vicious nightmare, he was at the Malibu compound. Diane sound asleep at his side. He was still shaking, cold sweat enveloped his body, he hadn´t had a nightmare in over three years now. They hadn´t stop since Thanos captured him, but they came less frequent now. He´d never told anyone about them, not even Diane; he hated the fact that Thanos could still torture him in his dreams. But after all they were just dreams, eight years and a half has passed since the chitauri invasion.

There was no reason to believe Thanos knew he was alive, and with the Teseract in Asgard he probably didn’t thought of Earth as appealing.

He got up, even if he knew it was a dream he felt compelled to check on his children. He went to Samantha´s room first, she was sound asleep, all her bedcovers in the floor, he picked them up and covered her.

-Daddy? - She asked half-asleep

-Shh, go back to sleep. It´s ok- he whispered softly as she fell back to sleep.

Next he went to the twins’ room, they were at their crib. They refused to sleep in separate beds as they embraced each other to sleep. He smiled at them; they looked so peaceful even when they were an absolute handful when awake. Their lucky children, he would have to start teaching them magic soon before they started experimenting on their own.

He went back to his bedroom, Diane hadn´t realized he had gotten up. As he climbed back to bed he felt the need to hug her, as he did Diane complained softly he had awaken her, half-sleepy green eyes opened – Loki?- she softly asked –What´s wrong?-

-Nothing love- he replied – I just love you too much-

-Me too- she kissed him – Now let´s get back to sleep, ok? - She yawns as he hugged him pulling him closer to her.

-All right- he answered as he returned her embrace.

Everything was all tight, he was with his family, with his friends, he was where he belonged, where he was loved. Once he felt he didn´t belonged anywhere, now he knew he had been wrong.

THE END

 

_Scared you for a moment there? Well, it was kind of the point. Hope you liked my story, it´s the first one I´ve witten. Please review (no reviews makes me a sad puppy) and tell me what you think of it, I may be tempted to write another if enough people like this one. Thanks for reading_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really want me to write another story I´ll accept suggestions, continuation, different plot line, other characters, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> I´ve just wroten a precuel to this story, it´s called and then Thanos, and I´m working on it´s continuation, keep posted, I hope to start upoloading the first chapters these week.


End file.
